


Order #11

by FELIZ_ANIVER_SEE_SAW



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Baristas, F/F, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FELIZ_ANIVER_SEE_SAW/pseuds/FELIZ_ANIVER_SEE_SAW
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"Guess who got their 20th tattoo~" Olivia said as she sits next to her friends and Haseul looked at her shocked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Haseul asked and Olivia rolled her eyes and rolled her sleeve up left sleeve up to reveal a arm filled of tattoos.

"She is at least growing up" Jinsoul said and smiled and was about to show her arm put Kim Lip stopped her.

"Why?! Hyejoo?!" Haseul says as she shakes Olivia and Olivia makes her stop.

"You remind me of the first time I got a tattoo" Olivia said and Haseul scoffed and slapped her arm.

"Do you need to go to the cafe Hye?" Hyunjin asked and Olivia checked her watch a shook her head.

"Not yet, I got at least three minutes" Olivia explained as she snatches some food away from Hyunjin and Hyunjin takes the food back and Olivia takes the food back and starts to eat it and Hyunjin glares at her.

"Still don't get why you want so many tattoos" Haseul said as she eyes Yves, Jinsoul, and Olivia. 

"So you can scold me but not Yves and Jinsoul?!" Olivia exclaims and Yves scoffs.

"Don't worry she wants to kill me sometimes!" Yves said and looks at Haseul.

"How the hell is Vivi unnie not dead-" Jinsoul said but earned a slap on the mouth by Haseul and Haseul glares at her.

"Yah yah you know what better go to the cafe before you are late" Haseul said and Olivia hums as a response and waves and leaves. 

"Where the hell is my keys" Olivia says as she pats her pockets when she arrives to her motorcycle.

"Please don't tell them I lost them.." Olivia says as she looks in her backpack and she felt something cold inside and she smiled and took the keys out before putting her backpack back on and hoping on her motorcycle and starts to drive to her cafe when she arrives she parks the bike infront of her cafe and walks to the counter and looks at some people who were eating at the tables.

Olivia sits in her chair as she puts her apron on and waits for people to come in.

"Hello welcome to Black Sky Cafe" Olivia says as she sees someone come in.

"Hello..can I have one espresso with two macarons" He said and Olivia nodded and wrote it down in a piece paper.

"That'll be 9.58" Olivia said and he took out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Okay please wait at the table" Olivia said as she gives him his change and he bows and walks to a table and Olivia takes out two macarons from the display and puts it in a plate as she starts making the espresso. 

"Shit.."Olivia mumbles as she accidentally burns herself and she continues to make the espresso and she grabs the plate and walks to the table.

"Here you go sir, order #10" Olivia said as she placed the things on the table and bowed and the man bowed his head before Olivia went back to the back of the counter and toke out her phone, the cafe isn't too full right now since it's the afternoon, Olivia lays her head on the table before closing her eyes.

"Wake up..." Olivia hears a angelic voice but crunchy say making Olivia wake up quickly and standing up.

"Welcome to Black Sky Cafe cafe" Olivia said and the girl slightly went on her tip toes to see the menu.

"I'll get a iced americano with a croissant please" she said and Olivia nodded and wrote it down before looking back at the girl.

"Okay that'll be...6.87" Olivia said and she handed her a ten dollar bill and Olivia was about to give her the change but she shook her head.

"Keep it you must work a lot" She said and smiled and Olivia shyly smiled and put the money in a tip jar, not only a beautiful girl but very nice Olivia thought as she gestures the girl to sit at a table and the girl bows before leaving to a table and takes out her computer.

"What did she say again....right a iced coffee" Olivia mumbles and rolls her sleeves up as she looks at the paper and starts to do her order while doing it carefully trying to make everything perfect.

"You got food?" She hears a voice say as she finishes making the iced coffee and putting a croissant on a tiny plate and she looks up at Jinsoul.

"No get out Jinsoul" Olivia says and Jinsoul scoffed and grabs her apron and stands next to Olivia and was about to get the plate and cup but Olivia slaps her hand away.

"I'll do this one" Olivia said and Jinsoul hummed and let Olivia go to the table and Olivia smiled at the girl who was typing in her computer and places the food next to her.

"order #11 right? Here is your food" Olivia says and bows before walking back to the counter just to find Jinsoul eating a piece of pie.

"Who worked in the kitchen this morning?" Jinsoul asked as she continues to eat and Olivia stares at her blankly.

"Yeojin, Haseul was about to kill me but this was her last day im making it myself now" Olivia said and Jinsoul 'oh'ed and shrugged and continued to eat.

"Are you going to eat or are you going to help me?" Olivia asked as she cleans the espresso machine.

"Eat" Jinsoul said and Olivia hands went to a fist and Jinsoul noticed it.

"I will bang your head on the table" Olivia threatened and Jinsoul sighed before grabbing her apron with her name on it.

"Fine what do I need to do?" Jinsoul asked and mockingly saluted and Olivia hands her a mop and bucket.

"Clean the bathrooms" Olivia said and Jinsoul gave her the "are you serious?" face and Olivia grinned.

"I hate you" Jinsoul said before leaving to the bathrooms with the cleaning materials and Olivia yawned as she sat in her stool waiting for new costumers.


	2. Chapter 2

**9:58 PM**

"Ha Sooyoung! Ha Hyunjin! Hurry up and help me close I want to sleep already!" Olivia shouts and Yves and Hyunjin run down stairs.

"Jinsoul is still here?" Yves asked as she sees Jinsoul broom the floor as Olivia wipes the counters.

"She told me she is paying me extra" Jinsoul said and Olivia shrugs and Yves groans as Olivia smiles while giving her a mop and bucket and hands Hyunjin a rag to clean the windows.

"Fuck me" Hyunjin mumbles and Olivia chuckles.

"No thanks, I think Heejin would rather do that" Olivia smirks as Hyunjin chokes on air.

"Olivia I need to get home in one hour I have to get my sister" Jinsoul said and Olivia nods.

"Sister?" Yves asks and Jinsoul nodded.

"She just arrived from America and is doing some work here" Jinsoul explained and Hyunjin enters back into the cafe.

"Hyejoo someone left their kirby usb here" Jinsoul said and hands the usb to Olivia and Olivia nods and puts it in a drawer where other lost things are.

"Jindori I didn't know you work here" Gowon said as she arrives to the counter where Olivia and Jinsoul are and they looked all looked at eachother.

"Im just here to help Hye" Jinsoul said and Olivia quickly looked up.

"I lost my Kirby USB. I don't know if I left it here, have you seen it?" Gowon asked and Olivia looked at Jinsoul.

"No, I haven't seen it" Olivia responded quickly before anyone could say anything and Jinsoul gave her a confused look.

"If you want I can text you if we find it" Olivia said and Gowon nodded slowly and looked at Jinsoul who was trying so hard not to laugh at Olivia attempting to get her younger sister's number.

"Can I have your line id incase we find it?" Olivia asked and Gowon nodded and took out her phone and Olivia put her line id in and smiled.

"I'll check around the cafe and i'll contact you" Olivia said and Gowon smiled and bowed and Olivia looked at Jinsoul who was snickering.

"I'll see you later Jindori, don't go out drinking after this" Gowon said and Jinsoul nodded before Gowon left the cafe and when she was out of sight Jinsoul smirked.

"Good one Olivia but I'm not sure if I should give you permission to date my younger sister" Jinsoul said and laughed and Olivia glared at her.

"Wait..thats your sister you were talking about?!" Olivia asked and Jinsoul continued to laugh and nodded.

"My sister trying to get someone's number?!" Hyunjin says and laughs and Olivia just sighs.

"You know what fuck this, I'm going to bed" Olivia said as puts her rag away and walks upstairs and Yves just smirks.

"I'll get going, I'll sleep over tomorrow" Jinsoul says and the other two nodded.

"As how much I hate Hye at times I'll close the cafe" Yves says as she locks the door when Jinsoul leaves and Hyunjin nods.

.......  
**5:00 AM**

"Wake up you mother fucker!" Yves shouts as she slams open Olivia's door which in her room, Olivia was sleeping peacefully.

"Did you forget you have a business to run?" Yves asks sarcastically and Olivia groans as she throws a pillow at Yves.

"I'll be down in a bit and it's my fucking cafe, I run my business my own way" Olivia says she sits up and Yves hums as a response before slamming the door closed and Olivia just rolls her eyes as she gets up completely and chooses out a black hoodie to get ready but ends up laying back in bed.

...

"Are you going to give.. Jinsoul's sister's USB back?" Hyunjin asks as she sees Olivia looking at it in her palm and Olivia nods.

"Yeah.. I'll text her later that we found it" Olivia says as puts the USB back inside the cabinet and takes her phone out again.

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Hello, I know it's very early but I just found| the USB you were looking for, come by later| to pick it up|  
_Delivered_

"There I texted her" Olivia says and puts her phone away as she sees customers come inside and Hyunjin smirked.

"While you're at it, invite her to do something" Hyunjin teases but Olivia didn't get it yet and continues to take orders.

"Hyunjin stop talking and actually help me" Olivia orders and Hyunjin nods and starts to help Olivia by taking some orders to her table.

**12:05**

The cafe had turned more calmer than it was in the morning, Olivia takes out her phone to start playing some battle games while she waits for more people to enter since there was only one person around.

"Excuse me?" Olivia quickly looked up from her phone from hearing the voice she found fimliar.

"Here is your usb thingy back" Olivia says as she quickly takes out the USB and hands it to Gowon.

"Thank you.." Gowon says and bows before walking away but before she leaves the cafe she walks back to the counter.

"Can I have one-" before Gowon could order Olivia had already started to make her an ice coffee.

"Iced americano and croissant?" Olivia asks and Gowon grins and nodded slowly and just watches Olivia make her coffee.

"Thanks.." Gowon says squinting her eyes to see Olivia's name tag better.

"It's Olivia" Olivia said as she notices Gowon's expression and Gowon slowly nods and Olivia hands her iced coffee and starts to take out a croissant.

"How did you meet my sister?" Gowon asks all the sudden and Olivia just shrugs.

"Forgot to be honest, something about like.. school or I don't know I think Hyunjin made me talk to her..not to mention they dated once.." Olivia explained and gives the plate to Gowon and Gowon raises her eyebrow hearing the word "dated".

"Dated?" Gowon asks and Olivia slowly nods.

"Yeah..you didn't know?" Olivia asks and Gowon shook her head.

"I never talked to Jinsoul since we both had different times" Gowon explains and Olivia makes herself a iced americano too.

"Mind to tell me a bit of what Jinsoul had done these 5 years?" Gowon said and Olivia pursed her lips and nodded.

"I only know 2 out of 5 years, but go ahead and sit down and I'll be there in a bit" Olivia tells her and Gowon walks to a empty seat and slowly starts to eat as she keeps eyeing Olivia who was making herself something, a couple seconds later Olivia sat in a chair in front of Gowon.

"Who is Hyunjin?" Gowon asked as she takes another sip from her ice coffee.

"My older sister...is this some interview?" Olivia says and Gowon shook her head.

"Im just curious..I could ask Jinsoul but knowing how she is she wouldn't want to tell me soo I have you"

"You don't even know me-" Olivia starts to say because she is starting to regret her decisions but it would be chance to know Gowon after all.

"Yeah true but you are Jinsoul's friend and im her younger sister" Gowon said and Olivia sighs before nodding slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**1:57 PM**

"Okay.. Hyunjin and Jinsoul dated yeah but that only lasted a month fucking elementary school level shit" Olivia says earning a giggle from Gowon from her reference to elementary school.

"Really..what else" Gowon asked a bit interested but not all interested.

"They decided to stay as friends and still are, Hyunjin started dating yeah Jinsoul said she was a bit jealous but then she found herself someone" Olivia continued.

"Another person?" Gowon asks as she takes another bite of her croissant.

"Jungeun, she goes by Kim Lip or something" Olivia said and Gowon quickly nods.

"Yeah I know her, Chuu's best friend" Gowon said and Olivia slowly nods.

"This feels weird, I don't even know you..well I do want to get to know you a bit at least" Olivia says as she rubs her nape and Gowon simply shrugs.

"I got nothing, only that I have a older sister" Gowon said and both of them were trying to avoid eye contact.

"Right.." fuck this is getting akward, Olivia just taps her fingers on the table as she continues to drink her iced coffee, Gowon clears her voice to break the silence and stands up.

"We'll meet another time right?" Gowon said and Olivia nods slowly and waves as she sees Gowon get her things and leave, Olivia walks over to the back of the counter again and continues to play on her phone.

**Old bitch**

Meet us at the bar after you close|

yes"us", Jinsoul, Hyunjin, me|

k|

K my ass, bye|  
_Seen_

\------  
**7:46**

"Gowon we should go drinking~" Chuu says trying to convince Gowon to go out and go clubbing with them.

"Maybe you can find a boyfriend~" Chuu said earning immediately a gag from Gowon.

"Do I look like I want a boyfriend? No Im fine" Gowon said as she does a disgusted expression.

"Girlfriend?" Chuu asked and Gowon wiggles her eye brows.

"No, im just not ready to be in a relationship" Gowon said and Chuu giggled and nudged her.

"Well in that case are you going with us? Chuu asked again and Gowon gave her a confused look.

"Us?" Gowon asked and Chuu nodded.

"Yeah, me, Lippie, Heejin" Chuu responded and Gowon pursed her lips before nodding.

"Yay! Also we are going in your car, get ready we'll be leaving in a hour" Chuu said as she starts to leave Gowon's room.

"A hour?!" Gowon exclaimed and Chuu nodded before looking at her again.

"Yeah!" Chuu responded and left as she closed her door, Gowon locked her door before going to closet and grabbing herself a pink pastel hoodie and some pastel yellow sweatpants and laying it on her bed before walking to the bathroom to shower and going to the shower.

_____  
**Black Sky Cafe**

Olivia locks the door and closes the windows before checking if she brought her phone and keys, as how much she wanted to stay home and sleep and play Videogames, if she didn't go she knew Yves and Hyunjin would annoy at her and that's the least the thing she wanted.

Olivia walks to her motorcycle that was parked at the side of her cafe and enters the key inside and starts to drive to Yves's favorite bar to go with everyone, even though Olivia wasn't allowed to drink even though she is 20, she doesn't know how she is going to return back home since I don't think being tipsy and driving a motorcycle is going to be a good idea.

Olivia arrives where Yves is having a cigarette and Olivia leaves her motorcycle at the front and walks over to Yves.

"Want one?" Yves asks and Olivia nods as Yves takes another cigarette out and hands it to Olivia.

"Yeah, right now Hyunjin is drinking I should take advantage to do anything" Olivia says earning a chuckle from Yves as she lights Olivia's cigarette up and Olivia puts it in her mouth as Yves stomps on her own cigarette before walking inside the club while Olivia is left alone.

\-----

"Gowon hurry up and drink~" Heejin said as she serves Gowon some beer and Gowon just shrugs and takes a sip of her drink, the club was pretty full some people were dancing and some were extremely drunk while the loud music was being played most of the music was being played were Snsd and 2ne1.

"Hey Gowon isn't that your sister?" Chuu says pointing to Jinsoul, Olivia with their friends drinking and Gowon quickly looks at them.

"Yeah it is.." Gowon says as she has eye contact with Jinsoul and Olivia looked at Jinsoul.

"Is that your sister?" Olivia asks and Jinsoul quickly nods as she starts to grab her things.

"Shit! It is!" Jinsoul exclaims and grabs her keys as she sees Gowon about to approach them.

"I gotta go bye!" Jinsoul says as she runs out the door and Olivia looks at Yves and Hyunjin.

"Lets continue to drink!" Yves says as she continues to drink another shot and Olivia just walks behind Jinsoul but Jinsoul had left already, Olivia sees a car approach her making her look at it.

"Do you need a ride?" Gowon asks and Olivia was indeed a bit tipsy but she was fine.

"I have a motorcycle here" Olivia says and Gowon raises her eyebrow and looks around.

"What motorcycle?" Gowon asks and that alarms Olivia as she starts patting her pockets to find her bike keys and she realized Jinsoul had taken her keys and motorcycle, Olivia groans in frustration, ohoho Jinsoul was up for a beaten.

"I'll walk home" Olivia says and Gowon grabs her wrist and drags her into the car and it was easy since Olivia was weak and a bit tipsy, after Gowon managed to sit Olivia in the passenger seat she reached for Olivia's seatbelt making their faces too close to each other, Gowon just did that to tease Olivia as she thinks that she puts Olivia's seatbelt on while Olivia is a bit frozen.

"I didn't expect to meet this way.." Olivia mumbles as she sees Gowon start to drive.

"Same.." Gowon responds and Olivia nods slowly.

"If you had your motorcycle I think I'll still drive you home, you're tipsy and can risk hurting anyone else and you" Gowon said and Olivia hums as a response.

"....My name is Park Chaewon, I like playing on my switch all the time, I used to live in the states, I am 3 years younger than Jinsoul, I used to have a dog, I have 4 friends..maybe now 5" Gowon says out of no where as they make it to a red light and Gowon looks at Olivia and Olivia looks at her back.

"Why all the sudden that.." Olivia asks and Gowon just giggles.

"Didn't you want to know about me?" Gowon asked and Olivia slowly nods and looks away.

"Yeah.." Olivia mumbles as Gowon starts to drive again.  
.....

A couple minutes later, they arrived at Olivia's cafe and before Olivia opened the car door to leave Gowon grabs her hand but immediately let's go after seeing Olivia's gaze on Gowon's hand on top of hers and Olivia leaves the car but she feels someone behind her as she starts to enter the key inside the door making her look behind and it was Gowon.

"Im making sure you won't go out.." Gowon assured and Olivia just rolls her eyes as she enters her cafe.

"Night.." Olivia said and Gowon waves shyly.

"Goodnight" Gowon mumbles as Olivia closes to door and Gowon walks back to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**10:56 AM**

"I hate you" Olivia exclaims to Yves after she returns from a table she had served.

"What the fuck did I do?!" Yves exclaims back and Olivia starts to make another drink for another table.

"Take me out drinking when I have a fucking Cafe!" Olivia exclaims back as she puts the cup on a tray with a plate of cheesecake.

"I can't control people!" Yves said and Olivia leaves the drop off that food to a table.

"Yeah I know!" Olivia says as she returns and makes another drink.

"If I were not FORCED to work here then I wouldn't!" Yves says earning a punch on the shoulder by Olivia.

"Too bad, your my sister and you have to support me in this!" Olivia responds and Yves scoffs.

"Im literally 4 years older than you!" Yves says and Olivia simply shrugs.

"So? I wont hesitate to kick you out, im the one who pays rent!" Olivia says and they just glare at each other while Hyunjin just looks at them.

"Stop fighting for my sanity!" Hyunjin groans and both Olivia and Yves look at her.

"You too Hyun" they both said and Hyunjin turned shocked.

"I breathed?! I hate being the middle child! why did I even move in with you guys.." Hyunjin said as she hands a drink that Hyunjin made for an order and Olivia takes it and walks to a table.

....

Gowon was riding her bike through the city as her little exercise for the morning, Gowon looked at the cafe that was pretty full and she parked her bike and walked inside the cafe and yeah she was right the cafe was filled with people, Gowon looked at the counter and immediately smiles seeing Olivia taking orders and making drinks, Gowon walks to the counter.

"Hello- ah Hey Gowon" Olivia said and Gowon waves.

"It's very full today?" Gowon says as she looks at the tables who were all filled with people.

"Yeah, bring these things to that table" Olivia orders and points to a table with two girls and Gowon slowly nods and takes the tray away from Olivia slowly walking trying to not drop anything.

"Here is your order.." Gowon mumbles shyly as she carefully sets the drink on the table and walks back to the counter.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Olivia asked and Gowon shook her head.

"No, I came to help!" Gowon said and went behind the counter before Olivia could say anything.

"No no it's okay!" Olivia says trying to convince Gowon not to work.

"No~ I want to help" Gowon said now starting to pout like a baby.

"Hye let her help us, don't you think hag?" Hyunjin asked and nudged Yves to say yes.

"Yeah.." Yves said and Olivia sighs and nods slowly.

"Gowon take orders, Hyunjin you make drinks, Yves helps me serve food" Olivia orders earning a nod from both Hyunjin and Gowon but earning scoff from Yves.

"Like if you should tell me what to do" Yves mumbles but Olivia hears it and glares at her.

"Do you want me to kick you out?" Olivia asks and Yves simply shrugs as she picks up a tray and starts to walk to a table.

"Fine I'll help you" Yves said and grabs a tray and walks to a table and serves the drinks and walks back to the counter.

"Hye another order is done!" Hyunjin tells her and Olivia nods before returning back to the counter and grabbing the tray and handing it to Yves and Yves sighs and walks to a table where two people were.

"Im going to help too!" Yves heard a voice say and it made her grin.

"Jiwoo!" Gowon said and hugged Chuu as she sees her go behind the counter.

"Wonnie!" Chuu said and they both hug.

"Olivia, is Yves here?" Chuu asked breaking the hug and Olivia nodded and pointed to Yves who was serving some drinks.

"Shit!" They hear Yves curse and they all looked at eachother and had realized Yves had dropped a drink on a customer.

"I'll be right back..." Olivia mumbles as she gets behind, it wasn't the first time this happens.

"Sorry sir" Yves apolized and the guy stood up.

"Sorry ain't gonna fix my shirt!" He exclaims and Yves simply shrugs.

"I fucking apologized so you can stop fucking screaming at me" Yves responded and the guy pushed Yves tempting her to fight him but Olivia stopped the pushing.

"Train your fucking employees better" he said and Olivia nodded slowly.

"Alright alright get out.." Olivia ordered and he nodded before grabbing his girlfriend's wrist and dragging her and him out of there.

"I'll clean this up go serve some other tables" Olivia said as she gets a rag from her pocket as she starts to clean the mess.

"Okay.." Yves mumbles before walking back to the counter where Chuu was a bit concerned.

"Are you okay?" Chuu asked and Yves quickly nodded.  
.....  
 **8:09 PM**

It was closing time and it was the only time the customers had started to leave all of them were exhausted.

"I'll drop you home" Olivia said and Gowon shakes her head as she puts her hair back to a pony tail since it was in a messy bun.

"I'm fine I went with my bike here anyways" Gowon said and Olivia chuckled as she followed Gowon outside to her bike.

"Fuck.. I'll drop you off either way I have to pick up my bike too" Olivia said and Gowon nodded and giggles.

"Right Jinsoul stole it..fine let's go" Gowon said letting Olivia get on her bike and Gowon sat behind her as Olivia started to ride to Jinsoul's house.

.....

"Jinsoul come out!"

"Im gay!"

"Fuck you! Give me my bike back!"

Jinsoul threw her keys from her room window to Olivia and Olivia caught them.

"I'll see you another time" Olivia said and Gowon slowly nods as she walks inside her house and Olivia leaves with her motorcycle back to her cafe.

"Why are you home that late and with Olivia?" Jinsoul asked as she enters Gowon room where Gowon was playing with her switch.

"Its barely 9" Gowon said and Jinsoul sat next to her.

"So? May I ask why you were with my friend?" Jinsoul asked and Gowon looked up from her switch.

"What's it to you?" Gowon responded and Jinsoul rolls her eyes.

"Yeah.. it's my friend and you guys seem too close even though you just met three days ago" Jinsoul said.

"We are friends.." Gowon mumbles and Jinsoul raises her eyebrow.

"Better not be friends with benefits" Jinsoul said as she smirked and Gowon choked on air.

"What do you- no! Im going to bed goodnight!" Gowon said she was indeed a bit flustered but no she didn't like Olivia more as a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**3:07 PM**

"Idiot sandwich why do you even visit us here?" Haseul asked Olivia and Olivia simply shrugs.

"Because if I have someone to take care of the cafe then I'm fine right?" Olivia said and Haseul slowly nods.

"Planning to study again?" Haseul asked and Olivia shook her head.

"Ohoho of course not" Olivia responds and Haseul glares at her.

"Study dumb shit!" Haseul said as she slapped the back of Olivia's head and Olivia frowns as she rubs the back of her head.

"Vivi you know you can turn back marrying my sister.." Yeojin whispered to Vivi but Haseul heard her and Vivi shook her head.

"Shut up Yeojin!" Haseul exclaimed and Yeojin laughed but that didn't continue with another word or laugh.

"Im fine thank you" Vivi responds and smiles warmly.

"Olivia, at least find a girlfriend so you don't have to be lonley" Haseul said making Hyunjin and Olivia choke on air.

"What?! There is someone?!" Yeojin said gesturing to tell them and Olivia shook her head but Hyunjin nodded.

"Hyunjin tell us!" Yeojin said and Olivia glared at both of them.

"Far from I know she does have someone in mind!" Hyunjin exclaims and Olivia stood up.

"What do you mean?! Im a single pringle!" Olivia defended and Hyunjin scoffed.

"Didn't you try to to flirt with Gowon and even get her number?!" Hyunjin asked and the other three continued to watch them.

"Hyunjin shut up!" Olivia shouted and Hyunjin just grinned like if she hasn't exposed Olivia.

"Who is Gowon?" Vivi asked and Olivia continued to glare at Hyunjin making sure Hyunjin got the message to not say anything.

"Jinsoul's sis- ow what the fuck!" Hyunjin said earning a kick at the ass by Olivia.

"If Jinsoul finds out you might be dead" Haseul joked and Vivi laughed.

"She already knows hah!" Hyunjin exclaimed as she giggles earning another kick at her ass.

"Stop kicking my ass!" Hyunjin said and looked back at Olivia again.

"You don't have any!" Olivia responded and Hyunjin glares at her before scoffing.

"Oh Shut up that's why you don't got any!" Hyunjin said back and Olivia rolls her eyes.

"So? Yeojin isn't that tall and Haseul.. isn't that tall either!" Olivia said mentioning Yeojin's and Haseul's height.

"Don't bring us into this!" Yeojin and Haseul exclaimed and Hyunjin and Olivia kept bickering for like 5 more minutes as Hyunjin accidentally kept spitting out Hyunjinese when she would run out of words to say.

"Okay that's enough~ go back to your cafe I don't trust Yves taking care of it~" Yeojin said and that's when both Hyunjin and Olivia realized they had left the cafe to Yves.

"Right..." Olivia and Hyunjin mumbles as they quickly grabbed their backpacks.

"Okay bye!" Hyunjin said before dragging Olivia out the school building and walking to their motorcycle.

"You still need to fix my ass for kicking it twice" Hyunjin said as she puts her backpack on the back of Olivia's motorcycle.

"Why me?! Don't you have Heejin?" Olivia said as she starts to get on her motorcycle.

"Isn't that Gowon?" Hyunjin asked and Olivia looked at where she was looking at and Olivia quickly nodded before approaching them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Olivia shouts upon seeing Gowon being surrounded by some men what seemed to be trying to grab her purse.

"Mind your own business" one of them said and Olivia pulled Gowon behind her and Hyunjin takes Gowon to around the corner and runs back next to Olivia to defend her.

"Are you trying to be tough?" One of them said and they stepped closer to them and Hyunjin cracked her knuckles.

"Catch me outside how bout that" Hyunjin joked and Olivia was trying so hard not to laugh but she nudged her to stop joking around.

"You guys are despicable" Olivia mumbles and Hyunjin just smiles before kicking one of the men and he fell to the ground which meant a fight started Olivia was punching a guy while she going to kick one and Hyunjin was repeatedly punching one of them who was holding a pocket knife.  
....  
**7:06**

Well...the police caught them and now they were sitting down in chairs since the guys are in the hospital, while they waited for Yves to bail them out Gowon scooted her hand close to Olivia's hand and just rests her pinky on Olivia's pinky trying not be awkward and Olivia looks at Gowon a bit confused before scooting her hand away and Gowon just sighs and wraps her pinky around Olivia's pinky and Olivia just looks at Gowon.

"Thank you" Gowon finally spoke and Olivia slowly bows her head and looks away and her hand finally moves closer to Gowon's hands and just smiles.

"When I said see you again I wasn't expecting to meet weirdly" Olivia joked and Gowon just giggles.

"Same to be honest last time when you were tipsy now in the police station" Gowon jokes back and they both laugh and Hyunjin could just grin as she sees her sister being happy again.

"Oh my fucking god! Idiots! Fuck you and fuck you!" Yves exclaims as she approaches them some how in formal clothing.

"She is here, have a nice night" the officer said as he excuses them and they all stand up.

"I'll drive you guys home.." Yves finally calms down dragging them all out the station and they all enter Yves's car.

"Why all mad for-" before Hyunjin could ask anything about her clothing Yves shushed them all.

"Shut up" Yves spoke coldly as she starts to arrive at Jinsoul's house and they all look at each other.

"Have a nice night Gowon" Yves says as they arrive doesn't say anything and gets her bag before leaving the car and Yves starts to drive to the cafe.

"I-" Olivia was about to speak but Yves hitting the steering wheel silenced her and Hyunjin.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yves shouts and Olivia and Hyunjin looked at each other as Yves continued to drive.

"One thing is you fucking smoke, drink do what ever the fuck you guys want but listen I don't want to see none and I mean none of you two at the police station again! You understand?" Yves says in a serious tone meaning she was actually serious.

"Yes..unnie" Hyunjin and Olivia said at the same time both were a bit confused why Yves was so mad at them.

They arrived at the cafe and Yves dragged them inside, still the younger ones were a bit confused why was Yves so mad at the two.

"Go to your rooms" Yves ordered and the two nodded and walked upstairs to their rooms not daring to talk to eachother.


	6. Chapter 6

**8:00 AM**

"Yves told me what happened, dare to explain?" Jinsoul said with her arms crossed.

"Some guys wanted to hurt me Hyunjin and Olivia just defended me" Gowon responds as she grabs her car keys ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jinsoul asked as she saw Gowon open the door.

"Black Sky Cafe, im hungry" Gowon said and Jinsoul raised her eyebrow.

"Cook something" Jinsoul said and Gowon stared at her blankly.

"nevermind I don't want this house burnt down" Jinsoul said as she sits on the couch watching TV.

"I don't wanna hear another thing about you in a police station, okay missy?" Jinsoul said and looked at Gowon who had rolled her eyes.

"yeah sure" Gowon responded and Jinsoul looked back at the TV as Gowon left to her car and started to drive away from Jinsoul's house.

....

"Do you think Yves is still mad at us?" Hyunjin asked and Olivia shook her head.

"Hopefully not she'll get over it" Olivia responded as she makes a coffee for a customer.

"Thinking about someone?" Olivia asked seeing Hyunjin's expression and Hyunjin slowly nodded.

"Yeah I miss Heejin" Hyunjin said and frowned and Olivia gave Hyunjin a cup of coffee to serve a customer, Hyunjin walks to the table she had to severe, Olivia sees a familiar figure with a skateboard enter her cafe making her smile since Hyunjin hadn't noticed.

"If it isn't Ms. Wack skateboarder!" Olivia shouts as Heejin enters her cafe with her skateboard in her hand and Heejin rolls her eyes when she hears the greeting and Hyunjin looks up from the table and smiles.

"Im older than you respect me Ms. Ha Hyejoo 21 year old with a arm filled with tattoos" Heejin said as she walks over to the counter where Olivia is getting a macchiato ready for her and Hyunjin walks to them.

"Not much of a offense but you tried" Olivia said as she shrugs and hands the americano to Heejin and extends her hand and Heejin and Hyunjin looks at her confusedly.

"You might be my friend and my sister's girlfriend but you still need to pay for your drinks" Olivia said and Heejin scoffed and handed her a five dollar bill and pouted as Olivia took the money and put it in the cash register.

"Hey! Give it to her free" Hyunjin said as she back hugs Heejin and repeatedly kisses Heejin's cheek.

"No psh I need this money" Olivia responded as Heejin takes a sip from her drink.

"Also I came because I found out there is going to be a barista compitetion" Heejin said as she looked in her bag while she handed Hyunjin her drink.

"Really?!" Olivia says as she smiles thinking she has a chance to show off something.

"Yeah all the baristas can sign up" Heejin says as she takes out a sticky note with all the information.

"Why couldn't you text me instead?" Olivia asks as she takes the sticky note and sticks to the counter.

"I don't have your number" Heejin said and Olivia just chuckled.

"Yeah of course she wouldn't" Hyunjin responded jokingly and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Ah right Hyunjin doesn't want me to steal her girl" Olivia responded and Hyunjin glares at her.

"Oh shut up i wouldn't" Heejin said as she turned around to grab her drink and kissed Hyunjin quickly.

"Anyways don't you have someone in mind" Hyunjin teased and Olivia didn't respond and continue to make espressos for a customer.

"That really quieted her.." Heejin mumbles as her and Hyunjin walk behind the counter next to Olivia.

"Talking about that person.." Hyunjin says as she sees Gowon enter the cafe and Olivia quickly looks up from her work.

"Hey Gowon!" Olivia says and waves as she starts to walk to a table and places the cups on the table before bowing and walking to Gowon.

"You know each other?" Heejin asked and they both nodded quickly.

"Of course!"

"Hyunjin help me water the plants and Gowon I want to ask you something later" Olivia says as she smiles and Hyunjin and Heejin look at each other a bit suspiciously.

"Yeah sure.." Hyunjin says as she follows Olivia out of the cafe to the flowers outside, Olivia takes out a cigarette from her pocket before taking her lighting it up and Hyunjin grabs the hoes and sprays it on Olivia making her cigarette get wet.

Olivia takes another out a cigarette from her pocket and lights it up as she places in her mouth, Hyunjin looks at her again before she sprays water on her with a hoes and Olivia let out a groan.

"Yah Hyun let me be" Olivia whined as she grabs another cigarette just to earn another spray of water on her shirt, Hyunjin loved annoying her sister.

"I hate my life.." Olivia mumbles as she looks at her soaked shirt and Hyunjin just smiles proudly.

"Your welcome" Hyunjin said as she sees Olivia enter the cafe again to change her shirt

.......  
 **5:37 PM**

"Hey Gowon.." Olivia mumbles shyly to Gowon and Gowon looks at her and raises her eye brow.

"Yeah?" Gowon hummed and Olivia rubbed her own nape

"Im going to find some good coffee beans in every close cafe...do you mind to join me tommorow.." Olivia asked, hopefully it didn't sound like she was asking her on a date even though that's half what she wanted.

"Sure what time?" Gowon asked with a smile on her face and Olivia took a second to think before answering.

"I'll pick you up in the morning around 11" Olivia said and Gowon nodded.

"Okay~ I'll see you tomorrow~" Gowon waved as she left the cafe to her car, Olivia frowned she already missed her even though she just saw her a couple seconds ago.

"Admit it already" Olivia heard a voice say and Olivia faces Hyunjin.

"What?" Olivia asked to what she was referring to.

"You like her, it's a bit obvious" Hyunjin responded and Olivia started to laugh nervously.

"No I don't" Olivia scoffed as she laughed nervously and Hyunjin just gave her a blank expression.

"Do I look stupid to you?...Don't even answer that" Hyunjin said and Olivia nodded slowly, Hyunjin raised her eyebrow.

"I think...I do.." Olivia finnaly admits making Hyunjin clap her hands and run like a cat that is on crack.


	7. Chapter 7

**10:59 AM**

"Where are you going this early in the morning, let me guess with Hye?" Jinsoul asked as she saw Gowon getting ready and checking herself out in the mirror.

"Yeah, she is going to try some coffees and invited me to come with her" Gowon explained as she walks past Jinsoul to go downstairs.

"You like her" Jinsoul guessed and Gowon quickly shook her head a she grabs her purse.

"No, I dont even like girls" Gowon said as she gives Jinsoul weird looks and Jinsoul just shakes her head slowly, a couple seconds later they heard a motorcycle approach infront of their house.

"She's here! Bye Jindori!" Gowon said as she quickly hugged her sister and ran outside.

"They grow so quickly" Jinsoul said in a dramatic tone and wipes an invisible tear and laughs.

"You ready?" Olivia asked as she hands Gowon a helmet and Gowon nods as she sits behind Olivia as she puts on the helmet.

"First we are going to a cafe around a block from here" Olivia said as she starts to drive there and Gowon nods.

....

"Can I have two coffees" Olivia orders and the worker nods and starts to make Gowon and Olivia some coffee.

"Here" Olivia says a couple seconds and sits in a chair in front Gowon and they both take a sip of their coffee.

"Hm?" Olivia hums asking for Gowon's opinion and Gowon takes another sip of coffee.

"It tastes like coffee.." Gowon responds making Olivia facepalm herself.

"This isn't what I'm looking.." Olivia says and Gowon slowly nods and they stand up leaving their cups on the table.

...  
 **10 different coffees later, 10th location Boss Coffee**

"How aren't you energized..?" Gowon asks upon seeing Olivia yawn.

"Coffee makes me sleepy" Olivia responded making Gowon shocked.

"I- how?" Gowon asked and Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know..it hits different for other people.." Olivia responds and Gowon scoffed.

"Here is your coffees.." the worker said as he placed a ice bucket that had a iced coffee inside what seemed a tequila bottle and the guy handed them two cups.

"Enjoy" he said before leaving them two and both were a bit amazed by how cool it looked.

"Wow~" Gowon smiled as Olivia started to serve them some coffee, Olivia did a different expression of what she had done from all the cafes they have been to.

"Perfect?" Gowon asked and Olivia quickly nodded.

"I'll be back.." Olivia said and Gowon nodded as Olivia stood up and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said as she cleared her throat and the worker approached her.

"How can I help you?" He said and Olivia pursed her lips.

"Where do you get your coffee beans and what kind?" Olivia asked and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry I cannot say that it's supposed to be a secret" He said and Olivia slowly nodded before walking back to Gowon and sitting down.

"Fucking secret" Olivia said and Gowon just giggles and they stood up and left well that's what Gowon thought, Olivia drags them to the back of the cafe.

"I need you to help me, you are pretty..so help me" Olivia said and Gowon scoffs.

"You think my beauty is gonna- thank you.." Gowon says but realized Olivia had called her pretty making a slight heat go on her cheeks for no exact reason, a couple seconds later the employee from earlier went outside and started to smoke and Gowon looked at Olivia before nodding and walking over to him.

"Do they pay well here?" Gowon asked and he nodded.

"Ah I see where I work they don't pay me and my manager is annoying" Gowon said and Olivia just rolled her eyes as she hid behind the wall.

"we're allowed to smoke here, Want one?" He asked referring to a cigarette and Gowon shook her head.

"No thank you, by any chance where do you get your coffee beans?" Gowon asked and the guy smirked.

"What a coincidence, you the second person who asked me that today" he said as he stomps on his cigarette before leaving back inside and Olivia walks to Gowon

"Well that didn't work in that case.." Olivia says as she takes out a cigarette from her pocket and Gowon quickly takes it away and throws it on the floor as she walks over to a trash bin.

"Here.." Gowon said as she hands Olivia a small bag where coffee beans were.

"Gowon you smartass" Olivia said and smiles as she takes the bag away ripping off the sticker to reveal the location of where the coffee beans are.

"Wow there is a a lot of locations.." Olivia mumbles and Gowon peaks at her phone as they start to walk to Olivia's bike.

"I'll drop you home.." Olivia says and Gowon nods as they start to drive back home, the whole ride was silent only the sound of other cars passing was the only thing breaking their silence.

"I'll see tommorow right?" Gowon asked as Olivia stopped the bike infront of her house and Gowon got off making sure to take off the helmet.

"Yeah..of course" Olivia says and Gowon smiles as she hands the helmet to Olivia as she waves and starts to run inside her house with a different smile, Olivia starts to ride back to the cafe.

"Im back" Olivia says entering the cafe and putting the helmets where the aprons are.

"Hey back Im Hyunjin" Hyunjin smiles and waves as she was making some coffee.

"Yeah what ever, I haven't seen Yves these days..where is she?"Olivia asked and Hyunjin gave her the "wait a minute" expression before walking to a table and servings the cups to the customers before walking back to Olivia who had started to take some orders.

"She said she'll be with Jiwoo for today and come back tommorow" Hyunjin explained and Olivia nodded slowly.

"I see.." Olivia mumbles as she walks with a coffee in her hand to a customer.

"Here you go..enjoy.." Olivia says she places the coffee on the table before walking back to the counter with Hyunjin.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked and Hyunjin looked at her phone.

"5:55" Hyunjin responded as she puts her phone and takes a sip of her own drink.

"Help me get close then.." Olivia orders and Hyunjin nods and puts her cup on a counter and starts to clean the espresso machines while Olivia was cleaning tables customers used.


	8. Chapter 8

**9:05 AM**

"Wake up" Olivia hears a voice from her door say and she faces that voice and it was Yves.

"Way to fucking ruin my sleep" Olivia says she covers her face with a pillow.

"Wake up it's your cafe not mine!" Yves shouts as she slams the door close make Olivia slightly flinch and Olivia gets up slowly to take out a gray shirt from her closet and some black sweat pants, Olivia lays it on her bed and walks to the bathroom in her room and starts to shower.

Minutes later Olivia came out the bathroom and ran downstairs to see Hyunjin is setting up some chairs and table.

"Thanks Hyun for helping me" Olivia says in a raspy voice still a bit tired and Hyunjin just grins and continues to set up chairs while Olivia starts to clean the machines and cups.

"I'll be back, it's a bit cold I need to get a sweater or a hoodie" Hyunjin says and Olivia nods as she sees Hyunjin run back upstairs.

"Are you guys open?" Olivia hears a voice say and she looks up from cleaning and it's Gowon with Jinsoul.

"Yeah....Hyunjin is upstairs Jinsoul" Olivia says and Jinsoul slowly nods before heading upstairs to Hyunjin's room while Gowon walks next to Olivia.

"I have something for you since now your my employee" Olivia says and Gowon shyly grins.

"Here is a apron" Olivia said as she gets a apron that has been hanging on a hook and walks to Gowon, Olivia puts the apron on Gowon as she ties the knot on Gowon's neck, Gowon tries to avoid eye contact but fails they do eye contact and it makes Gowon cheeks heat up since their faces are too close to each other almost any move moment more closer they could kiss.

"Hey, what do you think you two are doing?" Hyunjin and Jinsoul interrupts them, for a fact Hyunjin knew bold Olivia was a very rare Olivia, Olivia quickly lets go of Gowon.

"Nothing, Gowon clean out some machines, Hyunjin help with the plants, Jinsoul just be Jinsoul" Olivia said and Hyunjin and Gowon nodded and Jinsoul just scoffed and sat in a chair as she plays games on her phone.

"Hello can I have one cappuccino with chocolate cake please" their first customer said and Gowon nodded ss she writes it down as the girl hands the money to Gowon.

"Thank you kitty" the girl says reading the name on the apron making Olivia snicker and Gowon quickly looks down at her apron and it indeed said "kitty".

"No problem" Gowon says as she glares at Olivia and the girl walks to a table and Olivia bursted out in laughter making Gowon pout.

Customers started to enter it was pretty slow like usual, Gowon was taking orders while Olivia made some drinks, Hyunjin serving and Jinsoul... being Jinsoul, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours.

**8:47**

"Holy shit im tired.." Hyunjin mumbles.

"Good job everyone!" Olivia says as she smiles and Hyunjin is a bit shocked after seeing Olivia actually being positive because most of the time Olivia would tell her to fuck off, hm weird.

"Yeah thanks, im going to get ready for bed" Hyunjin says as she runs upstairs to her room and Jinsoul follows behind her.

"I'll hang here for a bit.." Jinsoul said and Olivia nods and it turns silent as Gowon helps putting some chairs up.

"Won, should I teach you how to make drinks?" Olivia asks and Gowon quickly nods as she brings a chair in front of the counter and Olivia rubs her hands together.

"Do you know how to make coffee?" Olivia asked and Gowon slowly nods.

"What's the first thing you do when you make coffee?" Olivia asks and it takes a moment for Gowon to answer.

"Boil the water" Gowon responds making Olivia chuckle and slowly nod

"Yeah that too, so first-" before Olivia starts to explain she looks at Gowon who had started to record her and Olivia stops what she was doing.

"Do you expect me to remember all of this?" Gowon asks and Olivia chuckles and continues to teach Gowon.

"After you boil the water you add the french press carafe, you stir it with the coffee grounds.." Olivia explains as she shows what she was saying.

"Then place the lid and the filter on the top of the press and steep for..90 seconds to 4 minutes depending on what they order" Olivia continues and Gowon just watches her with sparkles in her eyes.

"There!" Olivia says as she hands Gowon a coffee and Gowon smiles as she takes it.

"For espresso, you grind the coffee beans to consistency of powder sugar" Olivia starts and walks over to the espresso machine and Gowon continues to record her.

"Pour some filtered water into the espresso machine's water chamber thing.." Olivia points to the water chamber and Gowon nods telling her to continue.

"Use 1 oz of water for each shot of espresso, then add espresso grounds to the portafilter" Olivia adds espresso grounds to portafilter.

"Use a tamping tool to pack the grounds into the portafilter, then place an espresso cup underneath this machine..yeah espresso machine's spout to catch the liquid" Olivia grabs a glass cup from a shelf.

"Place the portafilter into the holder and lock it into position" Olivia says as she locks it into the holder making it make a clicking sound.

"Then press start and the espresso will be coming out as in 20 seconds" Olivia says and smiles at Gowon and Gowon smiles back and Gowon stops recording and goes behind the counter.

"You try" Olivia says and Gowon shyly shakes her head and Olivia gestures her to as she pouts, Gowon finnaly gives in and nods slowly.

"Here.." Olivia says as she takes out the portafilter from the holder and cleans it quickly in the sink and Gowon walks in front of the espresso machine as she was about to do something she feels something grab her forearm and she looks behind her to see that Olivia is back hugging her while holding onto her arms almost directing her arms to where she needs to move them.

Both their faces are too close again like from earlier it made Gowon look away quickly and Olivia grins shyly as she starts to directing what Gowon had to do, a couple minutes of trying they got the result they both wanted.

"Chae! We're going home now!" Jinsoul exclaims as she walks down the stairs and Gowon nods.

"I'll see tommorow Olivia" Gowon says shyly as she walks over to Jinsoul and Olivia nods and waves as she sees Jinsoul and Gowon leave her cafe.

.....

Gowon was laying in bed about to sleep but before she sleeps she watches the video she took over and over again as she smiles, after she watches the video one more time she puts her phone on the night stand and eventually falling asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Night 9:04**

Heejin and Hyunjin were out for a date, Jinsoul had went drinking with Kim Lip, Chuu and Yves only leaving Olivia and Gowon to close.

"Do you think I'll be able to win?" Olivia asks as she continues to practice making her signature drink and Gowon puts one last chair up and sits in front of Olivia before putting her hand on top of hers.

"It's okay.. at least you tried" Gowon smiles and Olivia just smiles shyly as Gowon let's go off her hand and continues to clean tables and Olivia gets out the counter and walks to Gowon.

"I'll drop you home.." Olivia offers and Gowon shyly shakes her head.

"No Im fine" Gowon rejects her and Olivia starts to think of an excuse.

"No I'll drop you off..I uh want something to eat close to where you live" Olivia lies and Gowon smirks and laughs.

"Nice excuse, fine you can drop me off" Gowon says and Olivia smiles and grabs Hyunjin's car keys and they grab their things before going outside to Hyunjin's car and get inside.

"Actually let's go eat something" Olivia smiles and Gowon pouts and shakes her head.

"No~ I wanna go home and sleep~" Gowon whines and Olivia looks at her before looking back at the road.

"Yah..you past my dorm" Gowon said as she looks back and Olivia smirks.

"I have another idea let's go find those coffee beans" Olivia said and as how much Gowon wanted to run away she couldn't she is in a car and was holding Olivia’s hand.

"What?! I said I don't wanna go with you! Are you crazy?!" Gowon shouts as she widened her eyes and Olivia chuckles.

"If you want to you can jump out the car and possibly die" Olivia said and Gowon huffed before giving up.

"Fine..I'll go with you" Gowon said and groaned as she rested her head on the window, Olivia just grinned as she saw the older’s expression.

A hour later, Olivia take a glance at Gowon who was now sleeping like a baby, Olivia gets a blanket from the backseat and slowly covers Gowon with it and continues to drive.

......

Morning arises, they were about to arrive to their first destination Gowon was still sleeping while Olivia hadn't slept and was driving, Olivia slowly takes out her phone before slowly putting on the camera and facing it to Gowon and taking some pictures.

"What are you doing..." Gowon mumbles as she wakes up and Olivia quickly puts her phone away.

"Nothing" Olivia responds and Gowon yawns as she sits up straight.

"Do you have your passport?" Olivia asks and Gowon looks at her immediately.

"What?!" Gowon exclaims as she looks around of where they are and Olivia chuckles.

"Im joking unless" Olivia laughs and Gowon rolls her eyes, they arrive to the first farm.

"I took some pictures of you sleeping" Olivia says as they leave the car and Gowon quickly glares at her trying to grab her phone.

"Delete it!" Gowon whines and Olivia puts her phone up in the air where Gowon can reach.

"Fine.." Olivia smirks as she deletes the photo and shows it Gowon she deleted it.

"Good" Gowon says as they walk but she notices Olivia smirking.

"But I posted it on Instagram" Olivia continues making Gowon try to take her phone away and Olivia dodges her.

"Yah I'll promise I'll delete it later" Olivia says as she sees Gowon walk away with a pout but she eventually smiles.

"Fine" Gowon says as she takes out her phone and Olivia looks at her confusedly.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asks as she turns around to Gowon who pointing her phone all over the place.

"There can be good pokemon here!" Gowon said in a excited tone and Olivia just chuckles as she continues to walk to the farm.

"Hello..." Olivia says and the guy looks at her.

"I came here for coffee beans.." Olivia continues and the guy frowns.

"Sorry we don't have any.." the guy says and Olivia slowly nods and frowns.

"Ah I see.. thank you" Olivia says before bowing and walking away back to Gowon who was still looking for pokemon.

"Any luck?" Gowon asks as she puts her phone away and they both enter the car again.

"Nope not any here, I have another place where I think they are in" Olivia says as she starts to drive.

"Im hungry, let's go eat something" Gowon says and Olivia nods and stops the car to check some restaurants close to them.

"Sure, what do you wanna eat?" Olivia asks and Gowon think for a bit and looks at Olivia.

"Noodles with kimchi" Gowon said and smiled and Olivia nodded and finds a restaurant and puts the address in a gps.

"There is a noodle place close to here let's go eat there" Olivia says and Gowon quickly nods and Olivia starts to drive again, Gowon turns on the radio.

_I have to go to the bed by night_   
_졸음이 오는 걸까 Time 필요하지 않지 아마_

Olivia quickly turns off the music and Gowon sighs as she continues to look at the road ahead of them

**-10 Minutes Later-**

They arrive at the restaurant and get a seat to sit down.

"How much shots of espresso do you like?" Gowon asked as their food arrives and they start to eat.

"5" Olivia responds and Giwon smirks as she gets a small spoon and scooping chili powder from the side bowl and puts it on Olivia's food

"1.." Gowon starts to count as she grabs another spoonful.

"2.." Gowon continues and Olivia wideness her eyes.

"Yah!" Olivia says as Gowon gets a third spoonful of chili.

"4..and 5~" Gowon says putting two last spoonfuls inside Olivia's noodles and Olivia glares at her.

"Your going to eat this too you know" Olivia said and Gowon shakes her head.

"No~" Gowon says and Olivia crosses her arms.

"Gowon~" Olivia whines and Gowon giggles and continues to shake her head.

"No~ stay here then I'll get you some new food" Gowon says and Olivia nods as Gowon takes her bowl.

"Shi-" Gowon mumbles as she bumps into someone making the some of the noodles on that person.

"Hey watch where you going!" The man says and Gowon slightly bows.

"Im sorry.." Gowon mumbles and Olivia immediately gets up.

"Do you think my food is a toy?!" He says and that made Olivia blood boil that he had started to scream at Gowon.

"Hey she said sorry!" Olivia says as she turns around to grab something but the guy takes the bowl away from Gowon.

"You said you wanted some noodles?" The guy says before...


	10. Chapter 10

"You said you wanted some noodles?" The guy says before he throws the soup to Olivia's back making her wince in pain and Olivia quickly turns around.

"You fucker!" Olivia shouts as she throws a punch to them and Gowon tries to break them apart but gets pushed away as the two continues to punch each other, Olivia grabs the closest chair from a table about to swing it at the guy but Gowon quickly grabs the chair away from her.

"Let's go!" Gowon says and drags her back into the car trying to ignore the guy who was screaming at them.

"I saw a hotel here we can stay at.." Gowon mumbles as she starts to drive to the hotel she was talking about, the whole ride was silent, they arrived to a hotel where a guy outside was sitting in a chair playing his guitar.

"Hello.." Gowon mumbles as they arrive to the guy and the guy looks at the keys hanging and there was only one left.

"Are there a room with two beds available?" Gowon asked and the guy shakes his head.

"no, only a queen sized bed room" he responds and Gowon slowly nods.

"We'll take that one then.." Gowon mumbles as she looks at Olivia who had her head down.

"Here then, have a goodnight" The guy says and hands her a key and they walk to a little room that was close to the beach side, when they enter Olivia sits on the bed and stares at the floor and Gowon takes out a cream for wounds that she had in her purse.

"Take off your shirt" Gowon says as she sits down next to Olivia and Olivia looks at her.

"I'll do it myself" Olivia says and Gowon sighs.

"Don't be stubborn im just trying to help you, you won't even be able to see where you are putting it anyways" Gowon says and Olivia sighs and she takes off her shirt and makes her back face Gowon.

Gowon slowly starts to rub cream on Olivia's back, Olivia slowly closes her eyes as Gowon's hand stops on Olivia's back and just takes a moment to stare.

"Im done" Gowon says and removes her hand from her back and Olivia puts her shirt back on.

"Im going to sleep since I haven't slept much.." Olivia says and Gowon slowly nods.

"I'll join you in a bit.." Gowon says as she heads to the bathroom and hears something hit the ground making her quickly turn around.

"Are you-" Gowon was about to ask as she sees Olivia's shirt on the floor.

"Yeah im not sleeping with a noodle shirt" Olivia says and covers herself back in a blanket and Gowon slowly nods and walks back inside the bathroom.

**-Next Morning-**

"Olivia, I went to the shop this morning, I only found these shirts.." Gowon says as she returns inside the room and Olivia looks up from her phone.

"It was the only shirts.." Gowon says as she hands a black shirt that said "mine" pointing to the right, Olivia sighs and gets up to put on the shirt and Gowon puts on the white shirt that says the same on Olivia's shirt but pointing to the right making it point to each other.

"I need to text Yves that we'll be out for the day.." Olivia says as she takes out her phone again and texts Yves

**Black Sky cafe, same time**

**Idiot #1 Hyejoo**

Me and Won are going to be out for today|  
|Make sure to preheat the grinder 30| minutes|  
Clean everything and open the store on time.| Also remember it's buy one get one free|

Yves blankly stares at her phone as she looks around the cafe.

"Ha Hyejoo!" Yves shouts in frustration as she facepalmed herself and quickly woke Hyunjin help her open.

**Back to where Gowon and Olivia are**

"There I texted her let's go get coffee beans!" Olivia says trying to be excited and Gowon giggles and nods as they leave to the car, as they drive to the other farm Gowon puts some music on.

_Hi (hello)_   
_너에게 건넬 때마다_   
_날 설레게 하는 이 말_

"Yah.." Olivia mumbles as she turns off the radio again and Gowon rolls her eyes as she continues to see Olivia drive.

"Stay here... I'll go get the beans" Olivia says and Gowon nodded and takes out her phone to play games as Olivia gets out of the car

"It's so pretty here, hello sir" Olivia says as she enters the cabin.

"Are you here for the coffee beans or for the beautiful sunset?" The guy asks and Olivia chuckles.

"The coffee beans" Olivia responds as the guy smiles warmly and gestures her to sit down.

"Of course all people from around the world come here" the guy says as he starts to grind the coffee beans.

"I don't have cash right now.." Olivia mumbles and he chuckles.

"Don't worry you can pay me through PayPal" He responds and Olivia laughs.

"O-Oh" She says a bit shocked but continues to laugh.

"Yes I use technology, I have instagram too" he says and Olivia stops laughing and just chuckles as she sees the smoke of the coffee beans roasting.

"Here try this while these get done" he says handing Olivia a sample of the coffee beans, a couple minutes past the coffee beans were turned into powder and the guy already had packed them into bags.

"How much do you want?" The guy asks as she hands starts to organize some packets.

"Two are fine" Olivia orders and he nods and hands Olivia two bags and Olivia smiles and bows

"While you are here you should see the sunset, it's very beautiful"

"Maybe.." Olivia says as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"Are you alone?" The guy ask and Olivia shakes her head.

"No I came with my..friend" Olivia responds, come to think about it she feels she likes Gowon more as a friend.

"Perfect, company is always better" he says and smiles warmly

-Outside-

"I got you assa~" Gowon cheers as she had catched a pokemon that she always wanted, Gowon decided to leave the car and wait outside better and also look for some pokemon while she can.

"Wow these farmers aren't like before" Olivia mumbles as she joins Gowon outside.

"Gowon, the farmer let me use his motorcycle for today" Olivia says as she walk to a baby blue colored scooter motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" Gowon asks as she puts her phone away to put full attention on Olivia.

"Going to see the sunset, he said it's beautiful" Olivia says as she gets two helmets for them and Gowon smiles and nods.


	11. Chapter 11

As they ride around the farms and lakes, they finnaly found a spot to sit and see the sunset since it was already 4:30 PM.

"When the guy said the sunset was beautiful I really didn't expect it to be this beautiful" Olivia says as she looks at Gowon who was looking at the sunset and now at Olivia.

"I didn't expect to come here, just to remind you that you kidnapped me" Gowon responds earning a chuckle from Olivia.

"But it's beautiful isn't it?" Olivia asks and Gowon nodded and looks back at the sunset and Olivia just grins and does the same.

They stayed for a couple more hours that they thought only seconds had passed more sitting talking to each other, knowing more about each other and talking about their siblings, and even future plans.

"I bet you're tired, let's go back to the hotel and we'll go home tommorow" Olivia says and Gowon nods as they stand up and walk back to the motorcycle and they both put on their helmets before getting on, Gowon made sure to wrap her arms around Olivia's waist for she can't fall off, everything as they both drives back to the car was peacefully until...

Some bikers stopped them and Olivia looked at Gowon who seemed a bit scared.

"Do you mind leaving?" Olivia asks since they were blocking their way and they both get out the bike while the other 4 guys did the same.

"You're the idiot from my restaurant" Olivia looks at that person who said that and it was indeed that guy who she could've hit with that chair that day.

"We don't want problems right now, let's go Olivia" Gowon says and looks at Olivia.

"I see why your always protecting her" The man pointed out Gowon's and Olivia's shirt where the little hand was now pointing to each other and Olivia punched the guy who said that.

"Yah Olivia..we shouldn't get into problems, let's go instead" Gowon said as she grabbed Olivia's wrist trying to pull her away but failed since now Olivia had started a fight and had made Gowon let go off her wrist as she started to punch one of them.

Gowon decided to help her out luckily she did know how to fight since Chuu taught her, one of the guys picked up a tree branch that was hard from the grass and headed towards Gowon and Olivia quickly let go of the man she was punching and the man was about to hit Gowon's face with the branch but Olivia took the hit using her wrist and she felt the stinging pain that she couldn't move her wrist.

"Olivia are you okay?" Gowon asked as Olivia was holding onto her wrist and the men just biked away past them and Gowon didn't know what to do since she doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle.

"I think so.." Olivia winces in pain and Gowon helps her out.

"What do we do?" Gowon asks a bit worried of Olivia's wrist.

"We aren't far from where the car is it's only a 5 minutes walk and it might be better to walk than me driving a motorcycle" Olivia suggested as she started walking and Gowon nods and drags the motorcycle.

7:59 PM

They arrived at their room, they were wearing white sleeveless tshirts they found at a store on their way, Olivia was able to get a bandage for a wrist while Gowon was a bit fine just some wounds on both their faces.

"You really fought with me?" Olivia asked as she oils Gowon's wounds and Gowon nodded as Olivia leaned closer to her face so she can cleanse Gowon's little spots she was bleeding and Olivia stared at her lips, she wanted to kiss Gowon right now but she doesn't.

"Are you done?" Gowon asked and Olivia slowly nodded before leaning back as she looked at her arm who was know in a bandage around her wrist so she couldn't do much with one hand.

"Im going to admit, you looked pretty hot when you fought" Olivia compliments and Gowon giggles at the compliment.

"Im going to get us some snacks I'll be back" Olivia says as she gets up and Gowon shakes her head and makes her sit down.

"I'll go" Gowon says and grabs her bag before leaving Olivia alone in the room a bit dumbfounded, Olivia walks to the balcony where you can hear the waves crashing on the sand.

_저 멀리 밤하늘 속에서_   
_유난히 빛나는 별이 보였어_   
_매일 밤에 저 별을 바라보며_   
_우리의 만남을 그 시간을_   
_추억하다 잠들어_

Olivia starts to sing and hum at the same time

_넌 어디에 있을까_   
_지금 너도 나처럼_   
_같은 생각일까_

"Im back..." She hears a voice say behind her and Olivia quickly turns around and smiles.

"Sit down and look at beach" Olivia says and Gowon slowly nods and sits next to Olivia and hands her a drink and no one talks for a while.

"Olivia..." Gowon said to break the silence from only the waves crashing as they stared at the ocean.

"Hm?" Olivia hummed as she took another sip of her drink.

"Do you like girls?" Gowon asked and looked at Olivia and Olivia was a bit taken back of that question.

"Do you?" Olivia asked and Gowon just stared at her.

"I asked you first" Gowon said and Olivia sighed and looked back at Gowon before leaning closer to Gowon's face and kissing her, Gowon stays still letting Olivia kiss her, they both open their eyes and do eye contact as Olivia breaks the kiss but eventually goes back to Gowon's lips not only giving her just a simple peck but a kiss that Olivia starts to move her lips against Gowon's, Gowon kisses back as they both close their eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Olivia asked as she breaks the kiss and Gowon slowly nods.

"What about you?" Olivia asks and Gowon quickly looks away.

"I don't know" Gowon says a bit frustrated and gets up and walks back into the room.

"Gowon! Gowon! Gowon." Olivia tries to make her come back but Gowon just goes to bed and Olivia sighs a bit disappointed.


	12. Chapter 12

The whole ride was back home was silent, when they finnaly arrive its already night time again.

"Help me get some of bags inside.." Olivia mumbles and Gowon slowly nods as she grabs one bag of coffee beans while Olivia grabs another and they both walk inside the cafe to see Hyunjin sitting down drinking beer.

"Oh, your home" Hyunjin smiles as she throws the bottle of beer away and looks at the two.

"No im dead" Olivia sarcastically says as she puts the coffee beans where the others coffee beans are.

"What happened to your wrist?" Hyunjin eyes Olivia's wrist and Olivia looks at Gowon who hasn't said a word.

"Nothing" Olivia says and Hyunjin looks at the two before shrugging it off.

"I'll get going to sleep, goodnight Hye and Gowon" Hyunjin says as she starts to go upstairs.

"Goodnight" they both say and when Hyunjin is gone to her room, Olivia looks at Gowon.

"You can stay the night if you want.." Olivia says, Gowon nods not trying to be akward, they both start to walk upstairs to Olivia's room what they arrived it got a bit akward, they both had changed into something more comfortable, Gowon was wearing a oversized shirt with shorts and Olivia was wearing a regular gray shirt with red shorts.

They both layed in bed both staring at the ceiling, there was little sausage pillow splitting them apart, Olivia slowly starts to look at Gowon but Gowon was already looking at her.

"If you cross this middle line I'll punch you" Gowon threatens and Olivia rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't" Olivia teases and Gowon smirks.

"Try me" Gowon scoffed as Olivia giggles.

"I won't do anything..by force" Olivia continues and Gowon just looks shifts around to face her as she thought of an idea.

"Okay~ like puppy love, let's just look at each other in the same bed" Gowon says as she smirks even bigger making Olivia a bit gay panicked from the sudden action making Olivia try to avoid her eye contact.

Olivia quickly covers her face with a blanket and Gowon giggles as she just faces somewhere else

"Won...let me prove to you how I feel" Olivia says and Gowon doesn't respond and just goes to sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

Olivia was upstairs using the bathroom while Gowon was helping her a bit with the customer, Gowon hands a guy his drink

"You apron is lovely" he compliments and Gowon looks down and just giggles.

"Its 5 dollars" Gowon says and he chuckles and hands Gowon five dollars and starts to take sip from his drink.

"Here's the change, thank you" Gowon hands a couple coins the guy and the guys takes it and nods.

"Did you change the milk?" He asks and Gowon pursed her lips.

"Well we ran out of low fat milk" Gowon explains and the guy chuckles as he takes another sip of his drink.

"Ah I see, it's better with low fat milk" he says and Gowon slowly nods.

"I'll make sure to tell the owner" Gowon says and Olivia finnaly comes back down from the bathroom.

"Kitty" Olivia says as she approaches the guy.

"Hye, I told you to stop calling me that" Gowon says and Olivia chuckles.

"Im not calling you, im calling him" Olivia says and Gowon's face turned blank and Hyunjin quickly nudges Yves for they can both see Gowon's expression.

"Kitty aka Mark Lee meet Gowon" Olivia says and Gowon waves slowly and Mark waves back.

"This is even better than a kdrama" Hyunjin mumbles and Yves just rolls her eyes as she continues to clean tables.

A couple minutes later, Gowon was able to get on break while Olivia and Mark were talking to each other.

"Yves, who is this Mark guy?" Gowon asks as she sits next to Yves.

"Mark is Olivia's ex-boyfriend" Yves says and Gowon slowly nods.

"When they were together, they helped eachother in the coffee shop, he was the owner of that apron" Yves says pointing to apron Gowon was wearing making Gowon look down at the apron.

"They were so sweet each other back then, I think Mark was best out of her ex-boyfriends" Yves continues and Gowon starts to get a disappointed expression

...

"Mm! It's very aromatic!" Mark says as he tries Olivia's signature drink making Olivia grin.

"The cherry smell is indeed strong like you said" Mark says and Olivia slowly nods.

"I know, right? What about the peach smells that comes after? Didn't you get that?" Olivia asks and Mark pouts and shakes his head.

"No I didn't" Mark says, Gowon had started to walk back downstairs.

"Here's what we need, Gowon!" Olivia says and Gowon walks over to them.

"Try this and tell us if you get the smell of peach" Olivia says and Gowon sighs.

"How could I know, I have an ordinary smelling of sense of people I don't think I can smell it" Gowon responds as she walks away outside and Olivia pouts as she watches her.

Gowon sits on a bench outside, the words Yves told her kept repeating in her mind.

_"You always look the same~ with tattoos and black hair~" Mark says as he knocks on Olivia's hair and Olivia just chuckles and Gowon just watches them akwardly._

_"I look good, right?" Olivia asked._

Gowon just pursed her lips in frustration as she gets flashback of some moments.

_"Won...let me show you how I feel.."_

The flashback then goes to two nights ago in the hotel room where Olivia had kissed her.

**-Lunch time-**

Gowon walks into the back room where a table but her mood crashed down when she saw Mark putting food on the table and Gowon slowly looks down at her hand where Gowon was holding a bag of food.

"You're hungry, Olivia?" Mark says and Gowon stands still.

"Just wait a moment, get Yves and Hyunjin to come down, they're still upstairs" Mark continues to and he finnaly turns around and chuckles.

"Oh sorry Gowon, I thought you were Olivia" Mark says and gestures her to sit down but Gowon doesn't.

"Come eat with us, I bought you all food" Mark said and Gowon slowly raises the bag.

"No, thank you I bought some too" Gowon responded and Mark chuckles.


	13. Chapter 13

"You bought food for those two? They must always ask to do things for them" Mark said as he continues to place the forks.

"Do they still eat Kimchi stew with boiled eggs?" Mark asked and Gowon looked at the bag again before nodding.

"Why am I surprised? And they don't eat anything too spicy such picky eaters" Mark jokes and laughs but Gowon stays silent.

"Aren't they sick of eating the same thing, can you help me with these" Mark says and Gowon looks down a bit.

"Let me save your food for dinner" Mark says and Gowon nods and looks up again and hands Mark the food.

"Do you only buy them lunch or breakfast too?" Mark asks as Gowon starts to help him set the table.

"Both.." Gowon mumbles as she puts the side bowls on the table.

"Okay, good at least they listen to me" Mark says and Gowon slowly nods as she continues to help him.

....

Olivia takes a sip from her signature drink but smiles when she sees Gowon enter the cafe again.

"Gowon, Can you try the signature drink and let me know what you think" Olivia asks and Gowon nods as she sits in a chair in front where Olivia was.

"New recipe?" Gowon asked and Olivia hummed a yes.

"It smells like cherries so I made it sweet" Olivia says as Gowon takes a sip of the drink.

"Mark suggested adding cinnamon, how's it?" When Gowon hears the word "Mark" she slowly puts the cup down.

"I don't know" Gowon responded and Olivia sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Olivia asked confusedly and Gowon shrugs.

"It means I don't know" Gowon responds coldly and Olivia starts to have a worried expression.

"Does it taste so-so? Or do the ingredients not go well together?" Olivia asked in a worried tone.

"Don't ask me, I don't know about this kind of thing, Go ask someone who does" Gowon said coldly again as she stands up and walks away.

"What's the matter with you?" Olivia asked but Gowon ignores her.

"Gowon.." Olivia mumbled but Gowon had left to clean a table.

.....

**-Next morning-**

"Why are we here?" The guy asks his girlfriend.

"It expensive, if you want to take photos of cake to show we could just go to 7-11" he whines and the girl shakes her head.

"You don't know anything not only their cake good but their waiters are hot" the girl says and he scoffs.

"Stop trying to make me jealous" he responded, Olivia walks to their table holding their drinks on a tray.

"Thank you" the girl says trying to be seductive and the guy looks up from his phone.

"You!" He says and Hyunjin looks at him.

"You" Hyunjin mumbles as she remembers it was the main guy who was trying to rob Gowon that day.

 _"You guys are despicable_ "

"You know each other? I want to get a photo with her" The girl said and the guy looked at her before looking at Hyunjin again.

"Shut up, can I take a photo of you?" He asks as he puts his phone up.

"What are you doing? Get out, I don't wanna fight" Hyunjin says as she swats the phone away from her face.

"Excuse me? Are you throwing me out? Im your customer. Do you dare?" He said at this point the girl had stayed silent.

"Hyun? What a fucking name!" He says looking at her apron name.

"You have to pay for hurting my friend" he says pointing to Hyunjin's face.

"I said get out I don't wanna fight" Hyunjin demands and the guy scoffed.

"Im not leaving, why? Are you going to punch me? Go on" he says tempting Hyunjin but Hyunjin makes her hand to a fist holding it tightly.

"Do it, come on" he says as he pushed Hyunjin but Hyunjin stayed still.

"Can I ask you for one thing?" Heejin said as she puts her hand on Hyunjin's lap.

_"Promise me that you won't start a fight with anyone again" Heejin says and Hyunjin sighs before putting her hand on top of hers._

_"I promise" Hyunjin responded and Heejin grinned_

_"You promised"_

"Punch me!"

"I thought you were braver than this, coward" he says and Hyunjin was about to throw a punch at him but Mark came and stopped her from doing anything.

"Hyunjin! Don't!" Mark says pushing her away from the guy.

"No fighting to allowed here, please show yourself out. Please." Mark says and the guy doesn't listen but glare at her.

"Or do you want me to call the police?" Mark threatens and the guy finnaly grabs his girlfriend's wrist.

"We are not done here and same goes to your sister, just you wait" he says as he leaves and Hyunjin immediately goes upstairs and Mark just sighs and sits next Olivia who had came back from the bathroom a bit confused of the situation meanwhile Gowon hadn't thought much about it.

A couple minutes past, Mark and Olivia were talking about recipes while Gowon would take random glances at them at one point, something snapped into Gowon it was the words that Yves told her and it was the way the two looked at each other.

Gowon quickly stands up and walk to the back door and slamming it when she enters the back making Olivia and Mark look at each other.

"Aish!" Gowon hissed as she threw the apron on the chair and sits on the step, it was definitely jealousy she had, she heard the door open with some foot steps along.

"Poor apron" Mark said as he picks up the apron on and sits next to Gowon before giving her the apron back and smiles.

"When I dated Olivia she gave me this apron, I gave it back to her one day and told her give it to someone you actually love" Mark started and Gowon looked away from him as she looks at the apron.

" Why did you guys break up?" Gowon asked and Mark scoots closer to Gowon and chuckles.

"I would always notice Olivia being a little uncomfortable around me, one day I asked her what was wrong and she told me she liked girls we decided to stay as friends and I will always support her no matter what, I was pretty heart broken at first but I thought it was better for us to break up, hey I might even like guys and probably going to find myself a boyfriend" Mark said and Gowon grinned and looked back up.

"Gowon, Olivia likes you isn't it obvious" Mark said and Gowon just sighed, Gowon is still confused about liking Olivia she still wasn't sure she even liked girls in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

The Night Before The Compitetion Olivia is still awake, practicing of course she was extremely nervous but she is going to try her best.

"Next is the cappuccino, I use 100% organic milk sourced from f-farm" Olivia practices explaining.

"To make it light, I will heat the milk to 45 degrees, we'll get a the best sweet taste" Olivia says and she starts to make the cappuccino but stops at mid and looks down at her broken wrist and shakes it around. "

Are you alright?" Gowon asks completely forgetting about the sweater she had forgotten and placing her hand on Olivia's back.

"Is your hand okay?" Gowon asks and Olivia sighs.

"Better but it'll be over for me if it's hurts during the contest" Olivia says as she pouts.

"Believe in yourself, you've been practicing for a long time" Gowon says as she puts her hands on Olivia's shoulder rubbing it patting it slowly and Olivia nods.

"Do you know what to do with the signature drink yet?" Gowon asked and Olivia shakes her

. "Not yet..I have to do something with cherries" Olivia says as she leans on the counter as they both think.

"Have you eaten anything that goes well with cherries?" Olivia asks and it takes Gowon a while to answer.

"With cherries?...only cake" Gowon responds and Olivia nods slowly.

"Cake? Chocolate cake with whipped cream and cherries on top" Olivia says her thoughts out loud.

"Black forest cake!" Olivia exclaims and claps her hands.

"Black forest? What's that?" Gowon asks and Olivia doesn't answer her questions but pat her head.

"I guess you have some great ideas after all" Olivia says as she caressed Gowon's head.

"Is that a compliment?" Gowon asked and Olivia slowly nods as she lets go and continues to lean on the counter

"Tell me something, what do I do if I lose?" Olivia says with a frown and Gowon sighs.

"You don't have to think about it now, just focus on the competition don't worry about the results" Gowon says and Olivia grins and glances at her.

"You never give me a word of encouragement" Olivia sarcastically says and Gowon just scoffs and leans closer to her.

"You'll have to get it from someone else" Gowon responds and backs away Gowon walks over to a her bag before walking back to Olivia holding a little custom trophy and hands it to Olivia and Olivia looks at her confusedly before she takes the little trophy from Gowon.

"And if you lose you'll at least have this name.." Gowon said and Olivia just grinned at the award and looks at Gowon.

"Most annoying barista award?" Olivia read and Gowon nodded earning a chuckle from Olivia as she looks again at the trophy.

**Next Morning**

Olivia had already woken up and was practicing making the so called" black forest", she had finished making the cake and now was making the cappuccinos, she starts to add the finishing touches which are the whip cream and lastly the cherry on top.

"What are you doing" Gowon asks as she walks over to Olivia.

"Black forest" Olivia says as she raises the cup.

"Black forest?" Gowon asks and Olivia nods and hands the cup to Gowon.

"Can you try to it?" Olivia asks and Gowon takes the cup away from her.

"Is it edible?" Gowon joked before taking a sip making her upper lip and nose get strained with whip cream.

"Like if your food was edible but how is it?" Olivia responds earning a giggle from Gowon.

"It tastes okay" Gowon says and grins and Olivia starts to snicker as she sees the whip cream on Gowon's face.

"You drink like a child" Olivia says as she wipes the cream away using her thumb and Gowon sneakingly dipped her finger in whip cream before putting it on the side of Olivia's lip making Olivia a bit shocked of her action.

"It's dirty" Olivia says as she sees Gowon giggle.

"Wipe it out" Olivia says and Gowon shakes her head.

"No" Gowon responds and Olivia steps closer to her.

"Wipe it out" Olivia repeats and Gowon giggles again.

"No" Gowon responds and Olivia scoffs and steps even close to Gowon.

"No?" Olivia says and before she could kiss Gowon, Gowon stains Olivia's cheek with whip cream making Olivia back away and grab some whip cream and headed to Gowon grabbing her wrists for she put it on but Gowon tries to avoid her but Olivia manges to put whip cream on Gowon's cheek.

"Ah you hear that it's the smell of love~" Hyunjin says as she inhales a lot of air.

"Oh fuck you they're being childish" Yves scoffs and Hyunjin rolls her eyes.

"Your just mad because Jiwoo rejected you" Hyunjin responds earning a glare from Yves. ......

They start to enter all the baristas inside the room there was photographers getting ready and the host was on the stage talking to a worker while some other workers were working on getting the workplace ready for the baristas. Olivia and Mark finnaly enter the room both were amazed, they both looked around and Olivia saw the guy from the cafe where they asked for the coffee and quickly looks somewhere. They finnaly find a seat to sit down in and Olivia continues to look around she gets eye contact with the guy from the cafe

_"Where do you get your coffee beans and what kind?"_

_"Sorry it's a secret"_

Olivia slowly looks away and looks at Mark.

"Are you okay?" Mark asks and Olivia slowly nods.

"Yeah I'm just nervous" Olivia said and Mark grins and pats her shoulder.

"Don't be, your recipe is amazing, be confident" Mark said and Olivia grins and Mark helps her with grabbing her equipment while Mark looks at the coffee beans Olivia gets a message in her phone

**Gowon**

|You want my support?

|Here it is, do your best Hye

Olivia could just smile shyly at her phone and chuckle. At the other side of the phone was Gowon who was also smiling.

"Did you just send your photo to my sister?" Yves asks as she smirks and Gowon puts her phone away.

"You can go see her if you want, me and Hyunjin can take care of everything " Yves suggested and Gowon looks at her.

"Actually we should've closed today if only Olivia wasnt greedy" Yves complained and Gowon giggles.

"I understand her point of view, closing for a day means losing a lot of income and if we showed up at the contest we'd only give her pressure" Gowon says and Yves slowly nods.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

"Alright, are you protecting her now? Something is going on" Yves says and Gowon eyes start to shake.

"Spill!" Yves said nudging her to tell her.

"Have you seen Jiwoo lately?" Gowon asks changing the subject and that silenced Yves.

"She hasn't came here in a while" Gowon continues and Yves looks away.

"Do you like my sister?" Yves asks with a smirk.

"Do you feel anything for her?" Yves asks again and Gowon clears her voice.

"Let's open up" Gowon says changing the subject.

"A lot of customers are waiting, let's go" Gowon lied before pointing at the non existent customers.

"There's no one!" Yves exclaims before chuckling.

"You're just trying to change the subject" Yves says and Gowon glared at her and Yves quickly ran inside.

....

"Hello, welcome to the greatest barista championship 2020" the host says reading a paper from a clipboard and everyone starts to clap.

"Today our contestants will have to make 3 different kinds of coffee, espresso, milk based cappuccino and signature drinks" he continues and everyone continues to clap.

"Each will have 15 minutes to prepare and another 15 minutes to brew their coffee" Mark looks at Olivia a bit nervous for her and nodded and Olivia nodded back and they both grin.

"Now I believe they are ready, please welcome our first contestant, Mr. Men from Boss Coffee" the host announced and the guy goes up to the working place.

"When your ready call time when you are" the host said and the guy nodded and Olivia and Mark looked at each other.

"Time" He said and the timer started and he first entered the coffee beans and the judges looked at him very intense.

"That's new and unique" Mark whispered to Olivia as they both saw him make his first drink and Olivia nods slowly.

"These are our signature" he says as he walks with a coffee for each of the judges and Olivia observed him well.

"Please enjoy, careful it's hot" He said as he lights the cup on fire amazing Olivia and Mark and they both look at each other shocked.

"Interesting" Mark says and Olivia nods, the compitetion went on, both Mark and Olivia were amazed by different baristas style.

"Now please welcome our last contestant, Ms. Olivia from Black Sky Cafe" he announced and Olivia stands up and people start to clap and Olivia looks down at Mark.

"Fighting!" Mark whispered yelled and Olivia nodded and grins as she walks over to the workplace.

"Are you ready?" The host asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yes" Olivia says and she takes some deep breaths in and out.

"You can call time" the host says and Olivia nods before raising her hand.

"Time" Olivia says and starts she observes the drink as its pouring inside the drinks and the judges are taking notes of Olivia's performance and Mark starts to look at Olivia with hope while he was his fingers crossed behind his back.

....

Black Sky Cafe **Contest**

Some men with bats started to enter the cafe and it made Gowon, Yves, Hyunjin all look at each other as the men started to kick out all the customers.

“Get out or we’ll call the police!” Yves shoos them away as they start destroying the cafe and they grab Yves and that’s when Hyunjin and Gowon started to get hits from them as some men punched and kicked Gowon and Hyunjin, the others would destroy the place like drop the plants and break some windows and throw tables, Hyunjin punched one of them but the words Heejin had said to her made her stop and took a glance at Gowon who already was bleeding.

**Olivia lastly puts the cherry on top and smiles proudly and walks over to all the judges holding her signature drinks for each of them, she puts some smoke on the bottom of the cup making it look like smoke was coming out the bottom of the cup and the judges slowly nod.**

“Leave them alone!” Yves shouts as she tries to escape the men grasp who were holding her back as she just watches Hyunjin and Gowon getting beaten up after some hits to Yves she eventually she fell to ground.

"You hurt one of my friends" He whispers in Hyunjin's ear.

_"Your all about violence" Heejin says and Hyunjin chuckles._

_"That's who I am"_

**All the judges take a sip of the drink and they all nod they seem to be impressed and Olivia grins.**

“Don't fight back..” Hyunjin mumbles as she receives another hit to her stomach and at this point she is bleeding too much that it won't stop, she is actually not fighting back and letting herself get beaten up sudden feeling the impact of a bat hitting her back making her fall down as she continues to receives kicks.

**The greatest barista championship 2020 award goes to...**

“Most annoying barista?” one of the men read the little trophy Gowon had gave Olivia as Gowon falls to the ground and the man dropped the trophy on the ground and Gowon weakly tried to reach for it.

**Ms. Olivia Hye from Black Sky Cafe!**

but before she could the man crushed it with his foot making Gowon immediately go in tears as she holds onto her stomach that hurts after a kick she received.

**Olivia immediately smiles and Mark quickly gets up and starts to clap while smiling and Olivia starts to bow to everyone as she received the trophy.**

“I had enough fun lets go” the man says and leaves the three on the floor with pain everywhere but Hyunjin was the most hurt one she was unconscious, Yves didn't know what to do all three are bleeding and blood and Olivia’s cafe was now destroyed.

Gowon slowly tries to get the now broken trophy but her arms falls on the ground and she just cried.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hyun..?" Yves mumbles as she quickly runs to Hyunjin who was laying on the floor with blood streaming down her cheek and mouth.

"Hyunjin?!" Yves quickly raises Hyunjin head to put it on her lap and she quickly gets her phone and looks at Gowon.

"Fuck.." Yves mumbles and starts to call an ambulance.

......

"Yves! Hyunjin! Gowon! Are you okay?!" Olivia exclaimed upon seeing Hyunjin on a hospital bed and Hyunjin and Gown sitting in a chair.

"What happened.." Olivia asked with tears in her eyes she was worried for her sisters and her..crush and Yves and Hyunjin just shrugged they felt pathetic after getting beaten up, they all gotten beaten up, mostly Hyunjin and Gowon.

"Some guys started to destroy-" before Hyunjin could finish explaining one person entered the room and it was Heejin and that meant trouble for Hyunjin, she both looked mad and disappointed.

"Hyunjin! Ha Hyunjin! What's wrong with you?!" Heejin exclaimed upon looking at Hyunjin in bed, no one dared to speak.

"Unnie-" Olivia wanted to tell Heejin to calm down but she didn't and Hyunjin looked like she was in the verge of tears, both her sisters are a bit taken back of her expression Hyunjin is not the person to cry since if Yves or Olivia cry she'll be the one laughing her ass off instead.

"Hyunjin you shouldn't keep promises you wont keep!" Heejin said and Heejin was only screaming at her because she actually fell in love with her and cared for her, those were the last words before Heejin walked off.

"I'll talk to her.." Gowon mumbles and stands up but before she leaves the room Olivia grabs her wrist.

"Can we talk after?" Olivia whispered and Gowon nods before walking outside to where Heejin is.

"Heejin don't be mad at Hyunjin" Gowon says and sits next to Heejin.

"I have to be! She never understands" Heejin says before storming off leaving the hospital and Gowon sighs as she feels someone sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asks as she looks at the wounds on Gowon's face and Gowon slowly nods.

"Fucking shit! Move my little sister is here!" They hear someone shout from the hallways making them both turn their heads to the owner of that voice and it Jinsoul.

"Well I should let you guys talk.." Olivia says and was about to stand up but Gowon grabs her wrist pulling her to sit down.

"What the fuck happened?! Why is she all hurt?!" Jinsoul asked exlcaims and Olivia shrugs.

"I haven't been able to hear why yet" Olivia says and Gowon stands up with Olivia still in her hand.

"We should get inside the room with Hyunjin and Yves..and we should explain all together" Gowon suggested and they nod and enter the room.

"Holy shit-" Jinsoul says as she sees Hyunjin on the bed.

"Remember the guys we beat up the first days you met Gowon?" Hyunjin says and Olivia nods and it took her a second to understand.

"Hyun..what promise was Heejin talking about?" Yves asks and Hyunjin sighs.

"I promised her to not get in a fight anymore" Hyunjin responds and Yves wants to scold her but she needs to understand she did it for Heejin.

"Hyunjin didn't fight back" Gowon says and Jinsoul just slowly pats Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Im leaving I just wanted to check, Gowon let's go" Jinsoul says as she starts leave but when she feels no one behind her she looks back at Gowon.

"But-" Gowon wants to stay with the three but mostly Olivia.

"Let's go" Jinsoul repeats and Gowon shakes her head.

"No Im staying" Gowon says and Jinsoul sighs and nods slowly.

"Oh god...fine stay with them im going with Jungeun anyways" Jinsoul says as she leaves and Olivia looks at Gowon.

"You guys should leave I'm going to try to sleep" Hyunjin says and they all nod slowly.

"Sleep well Hyunjin" they all said before they all left.

"Did you bring your car?" Yves asks as they start to leave the hospital and Olivia nods.

"It's not my car, it's ours or more likely Hyunjin's but yeah it's parked here" Olivia says and Yves nods as Olivia hands her the keys.

"So uhm, mind to tell us what happened at the contest?" Gowon asks and they enter the car, Olivia and Gowon sits at the back while Yves will be the one driving and had already started to drive.

"I won.." Olivia says as she reaches for the passenger seat and grabs the trophy and the picture of the other trophy being smashed popped into Gowon's head making her tear up and Olivia looks at her.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asks and Gowon quickly nods.

"Yes" Gowon responds and looks at Yves who hasn't said anything to let the two talk.

**Black Sky Cafe, 10:50 PM**

"Wow.." Olivia mumbles as she looks at the mess those guys had left and Yves sighs.

"I would rather clean tomorrow it's too late now" Yves suggested and Olivia slowly nods.

"Thanks Sooyoung" Olivia says and Yves grins and walks upstairs to her room.

"Let's go wonnie" Olivia says as she brings Gowon to her room and Olivia flops herself on the beanbag that was next to a bookshelf that had nothing only fucking books.

"Can you get some extra blankets from Hyunjin's room and I'll change quickly" Olivia says and Gowon nods and walks to Hyunjin's room and Olivia changes as fast as she can.

Gowon slowly enters back to Olivia's room holding some blankets, she sees Olivia sleeping on the bean bag and Gowon could only grin at Olivia sleeping peacefully, Gowon lays next Olivia and goes under Olivia's arm and covers both of them with a blanket and eventually falls asleep.

**Next morning**

Olivia feels something soft on her and she slowly opens her eyes and sees Gowon peacefully sleeping next to her while a big yellow fluffy blanket covers both of them, Olivia slowly gets up making sure to not wake up Gowon and gives Gowon a soft peck on the lips.

"Take care of yourself won" Olivia says softly as she gets up and goes downstairs to open her cafe, Gowon just grinned shyly putting two fingers on her lips making sure she isnt dreaming.


	17. Chapter 17

**One Week Later**

Everything was back to normal, Hyunjin had returned from the hospital trying her best to talk to Heejin but Heejin would ignore and avoid her, Yves and Chuu avoiding each other too and then there is Gowon and Olivia who seemed to be very very good friends.

"Hyunjin, since your out let's go drink later" Yves says and Hyunjin quickly nods.

"Why did I get these sisters" Olivia mumbles and Gowon giggles and Olivia looks at Gowon.

"Gowon I have something for you" Olivia said and Gowon gave her a confused look, Olivia walked to a apron that was hanging on the apron rack.

"Here" Olivia says as she grins and takes of the apron that Gowon was wearing and puts it on the counter before putting the new apron on Gowon making their faces to close to each other again.

"There" Olivia says as she leans on the counter and Gowon looks down at the name, and it was the right name "Gowon".

"Thank you" Gowon says shyly and Olivia grins.

"Love birds! Are you guys joining us to the club?" Hyunjin asks and Gowon nods.

"Yeah" Gowon responds and Olivia shrugged.

"I wanna stay home and sleep" Olivia says and Gowon sighs and pouts.

"Please go" Gowon begs and Olivia simply shakes her head.

"No Im staying home" Olivia responded and Gowon continues to pout and looks away.

**9:54 PM**

"Weirdly Olivia didn't join us" Yves says as she takes a sip of her drink and Gowon frowns and nods.

"Well let's just continue, I know she is going to come not for us but for you" Hyunjin says referring to Gowon and Gowon chuckles and asks for another cup of beer.

Minutes later of just drinking, Gowon asked for another round before she heard a familiar voice next to her.

“Lets go home now” Olivia says as she tries to drag Gowon with her and Gowon shakes her head.

“I need to finish my drink at least” Gowon says and Olivia looks at her cup that was still full, Olivia grabs her cup before chugging the whole beer down her throat making Gowon’s eyes widened and Olivia wipes her own mouth.

“There you have nothing to finish, lets go” Olivia said as she grabs Gowon wrist and Gowon looked at her.

"Im bored without you" Olivia admitted and Gowon slowly nods before standing up and walking away with Olivia.

"You should've joined us instead" Gowon said as she hoped onto Olivia's motorcycle.

"Yeah but I want to play videogames with you or something" Olivia said as she starts to drive back to the cafe.

"Are you drunk?" Olivia asked and she felt Gowon shake her head.

"No, I didn't drink much since you arrived"

"How much did you drink?" Olivia asked and Gowon shrugged.

"Around 2 cups" Gowon responded and Olivia chuckled as she continues to drive.

......

"Sit down here on the couch" Olivia orders and Gowon nods and they both sit on the couch downstairs.

"Gowon, this might sound weird-" before Olivia could finish, Gowon had this weird feeling Olivia was gonna say something she was scared to hear but wanted to hear.

“I should go” Gowon says and Olivia shakes her head and sighs.

“I didn't pick you up for nothing, you stay with me” Olivia said and Gowon giggled and decided to stay.

“You talk too much,” Gowon joked and Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Fine i’ll stop talking” Olivia said before she slowly gets closer to Gowon’s face before kissing her and they both close their eyes as they kiss, they slowly start to break away slowly opening their eyes again.

“I don't usually say these words to someone or don't even say them….I love you” Olivia starts and Gowon just stares at her.

“I don't wanna lose you...” Olivia confesses and mentally cringes at herself, Gowon just blinks a couple of times.

“Won't you say you love me too?” Olivia asked and Gowon sighed and pursed her lips.

“I'm not good with words…” Gowon said and they just stare at each other for a second Gowon before kissing Olivia and Olivia kissed back and their kiss becomes hotter and full with lust, things can happened so fast that ,Olivia ended up on top of Gowon on her bed both were not wearing anything as a regular kiss turned into more than kisses on the lips.

.......

The next morning, Olivia was sitting on the edge of the bed while she waited for Gowon to finish using the bathroom, Gowon gets out of the bathroom and sits on the beanbag in Olivia's room.

"Are you leaving now?" Olivia asks and Gowon nods.

"Yeah I have to go to morning class" Gowon says and Olivia slowly nods.

"Go take a shower, you can borrow one of my shirts and I'll drive you to class" Olivia said.

"No, I'll change at home" Gowon said and Olivia smirks.

"Are you afraid Hyunjin or Yves will know? Don't be shy both know already" Olivia teases and Gowon giggles.

"That's not it" Gowon says and Olivia chuckles.

"You're so tight lipped" Olivia says as she stands up and walks to Gowon.

"Let me see" Olivia says as she grabs Gowon's cheek attempting to kiss her.

"What are you doing? Get away from me" Gowon says as she pushes Olivia onto the beanbag.

"Come here" Olivia says as she pulls Gowon to sit next to her and holds her hands.

"Let's go get something to eat after your class" Olivia suggested and Gowon looks to the side.

"No I have work" Gowon says as she looks back at Olivia.

"Don't go" Olivia responds and Gowon doesn't answer but thinks.

"No more thinking, you're both a friend of the owner's sisters...and a girlfriend of the owner" Olivia said as she smirks and Gowon scoffed.

"Who's your girlfriend? Im not" Gowon responded and Olivia sighs.

"What about last night? Isn't that what girlfriends do?" Olivia said as she pursed her lips.

"No" Gowon responds and Olivia whines.

"Why are you so cold, I'm trying my best not to be cold right now too" Olivia whined and Gowon giggled.

"Let's take it one step at a time" Gowon said and Olivia leans closer to her.

"We crossed many steps last night" Olivia said and Gowon nods slowly.

"That's because you were impatient, I can't help you so keep trying" Gowon teased as she softly slaps Olivia's cheek before walking out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello how can I-" Chuu looks up just to meet with someone she doesn't want to see but someone she really misses.

"Can I have one Kim Jiwoo?" Yves asks and Chuu sighs as she shakes her head.

"No" Chuu responded and was about to turn around and do something else but Yves grabs her wrist.

"Please." Yves begged and Chuu gave up before nodding.

Both Yves and Chuu were just staring at each while they sat at a table with coffee.

"I want to ask this formally and a what seems like normal way.." Yves starts out as she grabs Chuu's hands.

"Im aware that I fucked up.." Yves said and Chuu sighs and gestures her to continue. 

"Im here to fix this..." Yves continues and Chuu nodded.

"Jiwoo, be my girlfriend" Yves says and Chuu looks away for a while.

"Fine, only because I always had a crush on you" Chuu said.

"Since when?" Yves asked and Chuu giggled.

"Since we met" Chuu admitted and Yves widened her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Yves exclaimed and Chuu laughed.

"Because you were still that typical bad girl!" Chuu exclaims back making Yves scoff.

"Now look at you! The hot softie! Who still doesn't give a fuck about her own sisters!" Chuu jokes and Yves rolls her eyes.

"Olivia is planning to kill me! Hyunjin just is Hyunjin who wants to kill everyone and everything and have all the bread to herself!" Yves defended herself and they both laugh.

......

"Jeon Heejin!" Hyunjin screams from outside her house and still no answer.

"Okay then...lemme just" Hyunjin clears her voice.

"Into the unknown!!!!!" Hyunjin shouts.

"Okay what the fuck do you want" Heejin asks as she open the door and Hyunjin smiles.

"I want to talk" Hyunjin says and Heejin was about to close the door but Hyunjin managed to make it still.

"You might have muscles and abs AND be a hot piece of shit but im going to stay here until we talk" Hyunjin says and Heejin finnaly manages to close the door, Hyunjin sighs and sits on the porch step and grins.

A hour passed Hyunjin is still there sitting down now munching on a piece of bread as they rain pours on her with still a smug grin on her face.

"Come in" she hears a voice say and she looks behind her and there is Heejin standing with a umbrella.

"And why the fuck are you eating now soggy bread" Heejin asks and Hyunjin looks down at her bread and shrugs.

"It's bread.." Hyunjin mumbles and Heejin rolls her eyes and makes her get inside the house.

"Im still mad at you" Heejin says and Hyunjin sighs.

"You never let me explain, I never fought back" Hyunjin said and Heejin handed her a towel to dry herself from the rain.

"That's why I ended up even worse" Hyunjin explained as she takes the towel from Heejin and starts to dry herself.

"Im sorry" Heejin said and Hyunjin laughed and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, I will understand if you wanna break-" Hyunjin was about to finish when Heejin had interuppted her.

"Fuck no! No! No!" Heejin exclaims earning a chuckle from Hyunjin.

"Okay then" Hyunjin says as she laughs and Heejin manages to giggle at least.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain, I should've listened to you first" Heejin apolized and Hyunjin smiles warmly and hugs her even though Hyunjin was still soaking in water Heejin still hugged her back.

"Are we back together now?" Hyunjin asked and Heejin nodded.

"Always been" Heejin said as she breaks the hug and they both smile at each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**3:00 PM**

Gowon walks out of her school and she sees a familiar figure sitting down on a motorcycle using their phone, Gowon walks to that person and giggles.

"What are you doing here?" Gowon asks and Olivia looks at her.

"I was passing by" Olivia lied and Gowon raised her eye brow.

"It looks like you were waiting for me" Gowon said and Olivia chuckles and nods.

"Fine, I was" Olivia finnaly admits as she hands Gowon a helmet and Gowon takes the helmet and sits down next to her.

"Like I said, I wanted to eat something with you after class" Olivia says and Gowon looks at her confusedly as Olivia starts to drive.

"That was yesterday" Gowon said and Olivia slowly nods.

"Exactly, I needed a whole day to think where" Olivia responded earning a chuckle from Gowon.

**5:06 PM**

They had finished going to eat something, now they were at the cafe alone well not alone, Yves and Hyunjin were upstairs, Hyunjin was with Heejin and Yves was alone.

"Stay tonight?" Olivia asks and Gowon pouted as she took of her apron.

"I've been sleeping here for almost a week. I want to sleep on my bed" Gowon complains and Olivia smirks.

"Make it a week then" Olivia responds and Gowon sighs before nodding.

"But I'll sleep in Yves's room" Gowon said earning a groan from Olivia.

"No~ sleep in my room" Olivia said and Gowon simply shook her head as she starts to walk upstairs and Olivia just pouts in defeat.

…

**10:08 PM**

"Why couldn't you just sleep in the same room with Hye?" Yves asks again seeing Gowon playing videogames on her phone.

"Because I don't want to" Gowon responds and Yves just shrugs it off as she continues to text Chuu.

"Hello bitches!" Olivia exclaims as she bursts through Yves's door flopping in between Gowon and Yves.

"Fuck.." the other two mumble and Olivia smirks.

"Why couldn't you annoy Hyunjin instead?!" Yves shots and Olivia simply shakes her head.

"Because I'm not dealing with Heejin and Hyunjin being a lovely to each other!" Olivia shouts back and Yves groans.

"Leave! This bed is old!" Yves says as she tries to push Olivia out.

"Just like you?" Olivia said and Gowon giggles as Yves glared at her younger sister.

"Bitch! Get out!" Yves says and Olivia simply shakes her head.

"Then sleep in my room" Olivia says and Yves smirks and shakes her head.

"I told you this bed is old it'll break!" Yves joked earning a hit from both Gowon and Olivia.

"Actually though go back to your bed" Yves says in a serious tone and Olivia shakes her head.

"Can I take Chae with me?" Olivia asks and Gowon signals Yves to say no.

"She's all yours" Yves responds earning a whine from Gowon.

"Fine~ but carry me there" Gowon said opening her arms and Olivia hugs her to pick her up and they start to walk out Yves's room.

"Use protection!" They hear Yves shout from her room and Gowon rolls her eyes.

"Fuck you Sooyoung!" Olivia shouts back and Gowon giggles.

"Shut the fuck up Yves and Olivia I'm trying to sleep!" They hear Hyunjin from her room and both Olivia and Gowon laughed.

**3:41 AM**

Gowon was in Olivia's kitchen, she was hungry indeed and was boiling water to make some noodles, she starts to hear someone walk down the stairs and it reveals it's Olivia.

"Don't you dare burn down my cafe" Olivia said as she walks to Gowon and Gowon just pouts as she sees Olivia start to make them noodles.

"You just gave me a idea" Gowon joked and Olivia could just roll her eyes.

"If you do I'll bring you in the fire" Olivia threatened and Gowon just laughed.

"You wouldn't" Gowon said and Olivia looks at her as she brings them their noodles to the table and they both sit down.

"Try me" Olivia mumbles and Gowon just giggles.

"Won, isn't your birthday in a week?" Olivia asked and Gowon nods.

"Yeah why?" Gowon asked as she puts her chopsticks down.

"I want to make a party for you, not big just a small one with our friends" Olivia offered and grins.

"Really?" Gowon asked and Olivia nodded.

After finishing eating, they walk to other side of the counter to leave the plates, Gowon puts the bowl on the sink before she feels someone back hug her.

"If you were to get mad at me, I just need to find another Gowon to replace you" Olivia says as Gowon slowly turns her head to her.

"Oh yeah?" Gowon said and Olivia pulls Gowon closed the space in between their bodies.

"No other Gowon can compare to you though" Olivia said and before Gowon could respond they heard a voice say something.

"Excuse me~ what are you doing~" they quickly break away as they hear Hyunjin.

"You think you're so small?" Hyunjin teased and both Olivia and Gowon looked at each other.

"Go back to bed, Hyun" Olivia said and Hyunjin just giggled.

"Olivia, clean the bowls" Gowon said and Olivia looked at her confusedly before pointing at herself.

"Don't make me repeat it, go clean the bowls" Gowon said and Olivia just rolls her eyes.

"Yes ma'am~" Olivia said as she smirks and walks to the sink.

"Wow, my sister is going to be a henpecked wife" Hyunjin joked as she goes back upstairs and Gowon chuckles as she sees Olivia clean the bowls.


	20. Chapter 20

**November 19, 3:46 PM**

"Are we late to the party?" Haseul asked as she enters the cafe and Olivia chuckles and Gowon shakes her head.

"Sooyoung why are you taking my bike keys?!" Olivia exclaims as she sees Yves take her keys.

"I need to pick up Chuu!" Yves says as she takes both Olivia's helmet and walks out the cafe before Olivia could answer.

......

Yves goes to Chuu who is waiting for her at a bus stop.

"Are you ready?" Yves asked and Chuu nodded.

"Yes, I am" Chuu responded and Yves was about to hand her a helmet but snatched it away quickly.

"What?" Chuu asked and Yves grinned.

"Let me help you" Yves smirked and Chuu rolled her eyes and Yves puts the helmet on Chuu.

"There, my girlfriend's safety is my priority" Yves said and Chuu giggled and sat behind Yves as she placed her hands on Yves's waist.

.....

They finnaly arrive back to the cafe as they open the door they see, Heejin and Hyunjin sitting on the couch with Jinsoul and Kim Lip.

"You're late" both Heejin and Kim Lip said and Chuu rolled her eyes.

"And why did you ask your girlfriend to pick you up?" Kim Lip asked.

"You didn't know how to come here yourself?" Heejin asked.

"Don't tease me" Chuu responded and Yves just chuckles.

"I'll get you a drink" Yves said and Chuu nodded quickly.

"I'll gave the usual please" Chuu said and Yves nods and walks away.

"Why are you being so lovely dovey" Kim Lip asks and Chuu smiled.

"Because I have a girlfriend" Chuu responded as she sits in a chair.

"Good, you're here I need a hand" Olivia says as Yves arrives to the kitchen.

"Can you do it yourself? Im making a drink for Jiwoo" Yves said as she starts to make Chuu her drink.

"Okay ever since you got a girlfriend you stopped caring about me" Olivia joked as she sighed and Yves looks at her.

"I never cared about you in the first place" Yves said and Olivia glared at her.

"I have a knife here" Olivia threatened and Yves just laughed and continues.

"But I love Chuu, where's Gowon by the way?" Yves asked.

"Shouldn't she be helping you carry all this?" Yves asked and Olivia shook her head.

"It's her birthday" Olivia responded and Yves raised her eyebrow.

"You don't wanna trouble her or are you afraid of her?" Yves teases and Olivia scoffed.

"Why would I be afraid of her? I can call her here right now" Olivia scoffed and Yves just smirks.

"You're not afraid of her, yeah?" Yves said as she thinks of something that might work.

"There she is, Gowon" Yves said and Olivia doesn't move a inch a continues to make drinks for their friends.

"Don't fuck with me" Olivia said and Yves sighed.

"Damn it!" Yves exclaimed and Olivia chuckled.

"Shut up and help me, hag" Olivia said and Yves scoffed.

"No I'm making a drink for Chuu" Yves responded as she actually starts to make Chuu a drink.

"Are you afraid of your girlfriend?" Olivia asked and Yves shook her head.

"No, of course not" Yves said and Olivia started to look around for Gowon.

"Where is Gowon?" Olivia asked and Yves shrugged.

....

Gowon was walking around outside, looking for pokemon.

"Gotcha! Assa~" Gowon cheers as she catches a pokemon and jumps once and a person in front of them looks at them in disbelief.

"You caught it?" Hani asked and Gowon smirked and nodded.

"Im running out of balls and I haven't caught a single one" Hani complains.

"Can I see?" Hani asked and Gowon nodded and showed her phone.

"Oh my god, that's a rare one to find" Hani said and Gowon nods proudly.

"Are you Gowon, the birthday girl?" Hani asked and Gowon nods.

"Call me Hani, I'm Chuu's friend" Hani intuduced herself and Gowon nods slowly.

"Ah, why are you still playing Pokemon go? People don't play it anymore" Gowon asked.

"That's good, I don't want anyone to catch my pokemons" Hani responded and she extended her phone to Gowon.

"Look what I got" Hani said and Gowon looked at her phone amazed.

"You caught this one?" Gowon asked and Hani nodded proudly.

"Of course I did, I took the bus all way to Daegu to catch it" Hani said proudly and Gowon was amazed.

"That's dedication" Gowon said and Hani nodded.

"Wait.. we're on the same team" Gowon said as she looks at Hani's phone again.

"That's right" Hani said and smiles.

"There's a gym on the main street, wanna go take it?" Gowon offered and Hani nodded.

"Let's go" Hani said but before they could start walking someone enters their conversation.

"Where do you think you're going?" Olivia asked and Gowon looks at her.

"I'm going to take the gym on the main street" Gowon explained and Olivia grinned.

"You can't go, it's your birthday you have to be here" Olivia said and Gowon looked inside the cafe.

"The others haven't arrived yet" Gowon said and Olivia nodded slowly.

"Im hosting a birthday party for you, you have to stay" Olivia said and Gowon groaned.

"I won't be long" Gowon whined and Olivia grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go, let's go inside" Olivia said as she tries to drag her inside.

"Yah don't force me" Gowon said and Olivia stops and looks at her.

"You're not my mom" Gowon said and Olivia smirks.

"No, I'm not your mom, I'm your girlfriend" Olivia said as she leans closer to Gowon.

"Looks like you guys have some family issues to talk over, I better go myself" Hani said as she wiggles her eyebrows and walks away.

"What are you talking about? When did I agree to be your girlfriend?" Gowon said and Olivia leans even closer and Gowon tries to back away.

"Say yes now and your birthday and anniversary will be on the same day, easy to remember" Olivia said and Gowon didn't respond.

"Right?" Olivia asked and Gowon makes her let go of her wrist and she walks away inside the cafe making Olivia smirk even bigger and follows her inside.

......


	21. Chapter 21

Everything was ready, there was a table of food which were tteokbokki, samgyeopsal, jjajangmyeon and lastly kimchi stew.

"Why do you stop talking about this?" Gowon asks as she starts to eat.

"Will you be my girlfriend or not?" Olivia asked and Gowon sighed.

"Stop talking" Gowon said and Olivia shook her head.

"I won't, you have a problem?" Olivia responded and Gowon grabbed her arms.

"Stop talking or I'll punch you" Gowon said as she started to shake her making Olivia laugh.

"Go ahead" Olivia responded and Gowon looks at her in the eye.

"Im really going to" Gowon said and Olivia continues to laugh.

"Olivia, hey Gowon" Yeojin said as she approaches them with a girl next to her.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Yeojin asked and Olivia and Gowon shook her head.

"Nothing" they both said and the girl who had came with Yeojin smirked.

"It's all good, couples who fight a lot love each other a lot, like Yeojin and me" she said as she puts her arm around Yeojin.

"Yeah keep bragging" Olivia said and Yeojin rolls her eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Olivia and Gowon this is my girlfriend Choerry" Yeojin said and Olivia and Gowon smile.

"Nice to meet you" they both said as they shook her hand.

"I brought you a gift, Gowon" Yeojin said as she handed Gowon and teddy bear.

"Convenient" Gowon said as she takes the bear and looks at it.

"We kept this for you, protect if it were your child" Yeojin said and grinned and Gowon looked at her with a confused look.

"Child?" Gowon asked and Yeojin nodded.

"Olivia is the other mother" Yeojin said and Olivia and Gowon look at eachother.

"If you're too shy to talk to me, you can talk to the plushie" Olivia said as she puts her arm around Gowon and Gowon pushes her away and walks away with the bear.

"Are you blushing?" Olivia teases and Gowon ignores her and continues to walk away and Olivia quickly gets back to normal and looks at Yeojin and Choerry.

"Have you guys eaten? I'll make you a drink" Olivia said and Yeojin and Choerry grabbed a plate of food as Olivia walked away to the kitchen.

....

"Happy birthday to you~" Hyunjin and Heejin sing as they bring the cake to Gowon and Gowon smiles as they hand the cake to her and she blows the candles and everyone claps.

......

"First, this is from me and Chuu" Yves says as she taps the box.

"What is it.." Gowon says as she opens the box and Gowon takes out something that was in a pink cover.

"Is it a basketball?" Jinsoul asked and Yves scoffed.

"No dumbass, close though" Yves responded and Jinsoul stays quiet and continues to watch Gowon take out her present.

"It's a helmet" Yves said and Gowon looked at the helmet and it had a kirby printed on it making her smile.

"A helmet?" Gowon asked and Yves nodded.

"Yeah, it's for you to wear when you ride on the back of her bike" Yves explained and Gowon just giggles.

"Is no one gonna stop teasing me..?" Gowon said sarcastically making the rest laugh.

"No" they all said and Gowon sighed.

"Where's Olivia's gift" Hyunjin asked and Gowon looked up from the helmet.

"Here they are" Heejin said as she sees Olivia arrive with two boxes, a big one and a small one and they all make space for Olivia to sit next to Gowon.

"Two boxes?" Vivi and Haseul asked and Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I have two boxes for you to choose from" Olivia starts out as she unstacked the boxes and Gowon nodded slowly.

"This one is for Gowon, my girlfriend" Olivia said as she pats the big box and Gowon smirks and everyone starts to whoop.

"And this small one is for Gowon, who is not" Olivia said as she holded the small box and Gowon nodded slowly.

"Ah damn" Hyunjin mumbles and Heejin chuckled.

"Take the big box believe me" Jinsoul said as she pats Gowon's shoulder.

"Big one! Big one!" Everyone starts to agree and Olivia lays back on the couch.

"Stop!" Gowon silences them as she makes her decision and she looks at Olivia.

"I won't choose" Gowon said and everyone goes quiet and Olivia sits back up.

"I'll take both" Gowon said as she raises her wiggles her eyebrows and Olivia just grins and chuckles.

"If you take both, that means you admit it" Olivia said and smirked and Gowon scoffed.

"Nonsense, what are you talking about?" Gowon said and Olivia sighs.

"Fine, you can take both but you have to open them now" Olivia said and Gowon nods.

"Open them" everyone chanted and Gowon nods again as she reaches for the big box first and everyone tries to see whats in the box and it reveals to be a shirt.

"Barista" everyone reads the shirt and Gowon looks at Olivia

"A t-shirt?" Gowon asked and Olivia nodded and Gowon reached for the small box.

"I'll open this now" Gowon said as she takes the top off.

"Is it a t-shirt too?" Gowon asked and Olivia didn't answer but let Gowon see for herself.

"Barista's girlfriend!" Jinsoul points out making Gowon shyly look at Olivia.

"Wear it Chae!" Heejin and Chuu said and Gowon looked at the shirt again.

" Wear it! Wear it!" Everyone started to chant and clap.

"Wear it" Gowon said as she handed Olivia the shirt.

"If I wear it, that means.." Olivia said as she takes the shirt and Gowon nods.

Alright, we're girlfriends" Gowon said and Olivia smiles and everyone starts to clap and Gowon smiles too, Jinsoul and Kim Lip high five each other.

"Wear them!" The others start to chant again and Gowon and Olivia smile at eachother as they put the shirts on and Yeojin puts the bear in between them.

"What's the fun if you guys don't kiss!" Hyunjin said and Olivia gestures Gowon to get closer to her and Gowon does and Olivia brings her for a kiss.

"Aww~" Vivi and Haseul said as they start to tear up.

"They grow up so fast" Vivi and Haseul mumble and they both hug each other.

......

It turned night, everyone had left, Gowon and Olivia were the only ones home since Yves and Hyunjin left with their girlfriends.

Gowon was laying her on the table as she rubs her thumb on Olivia's hand and Olivia grins shyly and stares at her.

"What are you staring at?" Gowon asked and Olivia chuckled.

"I wanted to ask if you're okay" Olivia said and Gowon grinned.

"Why wouldn't I be? Im not drunk" Gowon said as she raises her head.

"That reminds me when we met" Olivia said and Gowon chuckled.

"You were drunk out of your mind" Gowon said and Olivia just rolls her eyes.

"We've come so far.." Olivia mumbles and Gowon nods as she looks around the room.

"Are you sure we can clear up before we open tommorow morning?" Gowon asked and Olivia shook her head.

"We don't have to, let's close for a day" Olivia said as they continue to hold hands.

"We can't, tomorrow is our promotion day" Gowon said and Olivia nods.

"Of course we can, I'm the owner" Olivia said and Gowon nods slowly as she looks at the floor and back to Olivia.

"Up to you but if you lose customers don't blame it on me" Gowon said and a Olivia grinned and laughed softly.

"I think it'll be worth it, I lose customers, but I get a girlfriend" Olivia said and Gowon rests her arm on Olivia's shoulder.

"When will you stop flirting with me? We're in a relationship already" Gowon said as she rubs Olivia's chin with her index finger.

"I'm going to bed" Gowon said as she stands up and Olivia quickly stands up to back hug her and wraps her arms around Gowon's waist and Gowon faces her head to her.

"Who's top and who's bottom tonight?" Olivia asked and Gowon faces her whole body to her.

"Is that all you think about?" Gowon asked and Olivia chuckles.

"No, I mean who's taking the bed and who's taking the floor" Olivia said and Gowon raised her eyebrow.

"Mhm~? That's not what's in your head don't even deny it" Gowon said as she taps Olivia's lips with her index finger.

"Really?" Olivia said and Gowon hangs her arms on Olivia's neck.

"Im sleeping in Yves's room" Gowon said and Olivia pouts.

"No" Olivia responded.

"You're my girlfriend and you're sleeping im my room" Olivia said and Gowon pouts.

"No" Gowon said and Olivia sighed.

"Will you sleep with me?" Olivia asked and Gowon shook her head.

"No" Gowon said and Olivia leans closer to her face.

"Really?" Olivia asks and Gowon slo shakes her head.

"No" Gowon grins and Olivia carries her and runs upstairs.

"Yah! Let's go of me!" Gowon said as she repeatedly hits Olivia's chest and a sound doesn't follow behind that.

"I love you" Olivia says as she places Gowon on her bed and goes on top of her.

"I love you too" Gowon said and smiles,

_두 연인, 바리 스타와 고객._

_영원히._

End.


End file.
